


It take's two to Tango (but we can make up new steps for Three)

by Turntechgodliness (AmberzillaRex)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Child Abuse, Expensive pins and patches, F/M, Jake needs therapy help, Jeremy is trying his best to be a good friend, M/M, Michael Mell Has Two Moms, Michael Mell doesn't know how attractive he is, Michael has BPD, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Post-Squip, Rich wants to be a better person, Squip related ptsd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberzillaRex/pseuds/Turntechgodliness
Summary: “Hey, what’s your friends name, Jeremy? The guy with the headphones, always wears a red hoodie?”Jake and Rich are determined to get to know Michael Mell better.Michael wants to know why the two most popular guys in school want to spend time with him suddenly.Jeremy just wants to protect his friend from getting hurt more than he already has.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize how mean I'd made Jeremy to Rich in comparison to Jake, whoops. I swear he isn't actually that mean guys!
> 
> Also I know absolutely nothing about New Jersey I live in Canada so I apologize in advance if I mess anything up regarding where they live!

“Hey, what’s your friends name, Jeremy? The guy with the headphones, always wears a red hoodie?” Jeremy frowned as he glanced up form his script, glancing at Jake as he lowered his hands to rest in his lap. The two were at rehearsal, working on lines in the auditorium seating area as the rest of the cast worked on set painting with the art department. The two had been excused after knocking over a bucket of paint, Jeremy scrambling to get Jake out of the way to prevent a paint-and-cast incident, and both had been deemed hazardous to the process and sent to run lines instead. 

“Do you mean Michael?” Jeremy asked, eyes darting towards where Michael was moving across the stage, hefting a large scene screen with what looked like incredible ease. Jake’s gaze followed Jeremy’s, taking in the dark corner of the stage Michael had retreated to after setting down the screen. 

“Yeah, uh, him. Mell, right? Michael Mell?” Jeremy nodded, brow raised as he turned his attention from where Michael was pulling his hoodie off- probably too warm from rearranging the sets- to Jake, taking in the faint flush dusting the dark skinned boys cheeks. 

“That would be his name, yes. What’s up, Jake?” Jake glanced from the stage back to Jeremy, clearing his throat in embarrassment at having been caught staring.

“He likes old stuff, right? Like, old video games and soda and stuff?” Jeremy gave a nod as Jake let his gaze settle on the script in his hands, and gave a chuckle. 

“I mean yeah, Micha likes retro stuff. What’s with the sudden curiosity? You guys never really pay much attention to him.” His tone was just the underside of accusatory; he’d been trying to get Michael to spend more time with the rest of the Squip Squad, but the other teen almost always opted out due to feeling unwelcome within the group most of the time. “In fact, you guys sort of tend to ignore him when he’s around so…” Jake winced, running a hand through his hair as he gave Jeremy a sheepish look.

“Yeah, that’s sort of why I’m asking. I didn’t realize we were sort of leaving him out until I went to ask him something in chemistry and realized I thought his name was Mitchell, not Michael. I felt awful man, cause he’s really cool.” Both looked towards the stage as Rich let out a shout, watching as Michael lifted the shorter teen over his shoulder almost effortlessly to carry him off stage. “Wow. He’s uh...he’s pretty strong, huh? Who’d have thought.” Jeremy chuckled, setting his script down and turning to really look at Jake. 

“Yeah, he does a lot of heavy lifting for Maxine, one of his moms, when they get shipments in at her shop. He can lift a fridge by himself, man, it’s pretty impressive. Are...Jake, do you, uh, like…” He frowned, trying to figure out how he wanted to word his question.

“He’s hot, Jeremy.” Jake’s voice was strained as Michael reappeared, Rich following close behind with a stack of boxes. “He’s hot, and I don’t know how to approach this. Rich thinks he’s hot too; I had to spend all of study hall listening to him wax poetically about ‘headphones kid’. I don’t know what to do...help?” Jeremy gave him a surprised look at that.

“Wait, you both...sorry, huh. I just, I thought you were straight. My bad dude. So uh...what exactly are you, y’know, aiming for here?” Jake bit his lip, glancing towards the stage again for a long moment before he spoke.

“I just want to know the best way to get to know him, man. I wanna ask him out but like...is there any chance he doesn’t hate me from being bullied?” Jeremy gave him a sympathetic look, reaching to pat his arm lightly.

“I mean, he’s being...uh. Friendly, I guess? With Rich. Who, let’s face it, has done way worse things to him than you have, man. Michael’s a pretty forgiving guy, unless you’ve done something truly heinous to him. Look at how quick he forgave me...even when he probably shouldn’t have.” Jake nodded, and Jeremy leant back in his seat to watch him for a moment. “You really want to get to know him better?” Jake nodded eagerly and Jeremy gave a small sigh. “There’s a retro arcade he found that we haven’t had a chance to go to yet. I was planning on going with him today, but I have to stay behind for Drama club stuff. Ask him if he knows about any old arcades, suggest that you might want to go with him. He loves going places like that but he gets nervous when he goes alone, so he’ll probably jump at the chance for company. Offer to buy him something from the old soda machine they have or treat him to supper, he’s...a little low on money right now. Other then that, the rest is up to you. Though...I thought you and Madeline had a thing? Since Chloe and Brooke got together?” Jake shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he gave Jeremy a half smile. 

“Nah, we broke it off a few weeks back. You know how she is.” He waved his hand nonchalantly. Not so interested in me now that I don’t have my parents money at my disposal. And she hates my aunt.” Jeremy’s expression softened, and Jake offered a half-hearted shrug. “It’s, you know, whatever. It’s not like we were actually dating or anything.”

“She sucks, dude. You deserve someone who knows how totally awesome you are.” Jake flashed him a grin before turning his attention back to the stage, watching as Michael stretched as he spoke to Christine. 

“So...retro arcades, huh?” 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Jeremy jumped as a book slammed down on the table in front of him, the glossy face of Bruce Wayne staring up at him. He sighed, closing his chemistry book before looking up into the hopeful face of Rich Goranski, a wide grin stretching the blond’s lips as he stood over Jeremy.   
“No.” Rich;s smile faltered slightly and he sank into the chair beside him, frowning as Jeremy nudged the comic book back at him.

“You don’t even know what I’m gunna ask you, dude!” Jeremy shot him a look, and Rich slumped in his seat. “I just want to get to know him better. Isn’t that what you want? Us to get to know him better?” Jeremy gave him a fixed look, and Rich pouted at him. 

“Get to know him, not try to date him Rich. You were horrible to him while you had the Squip, and honestly you’re a little rough with him. You need to earn getting to know him better.” Jeremy pat Rich’s arm lightly, the smaller teen sinking even more into his seat as he sighed. 

“I didn’t want to be awful to him, you know. She just kept telling me that fags weren’t popular, that I’d never be popular if I tried to date a loser like Michael. Kept zapping me when I looked at him if I didn’t do something mean to him too...I’m trying to make up for all the shitty things I did. Not just to him, but to you too man. I was a complete dick to both of you.” He ran his hand over his face, heaving a deeper sigh. “I just...you’re easier for me to talk to, Heere. Michael sort of...he intimidates me.” Jeremy snorted at that, pushing his chair back from the table some to turn and face the other teen better.

“Hold on, you find Micha intimidating? We’re talking about the same Michael who chugged an entire large slurpee and then puked in the 711 parking lot? Michael, who cried because he dropped his hot dog on the ground yesterday? That Michael?” Rich nodded, cheeks red, and Jeremy burst into laughter, slapping a hand over his own mouth at the stern look the librarian tossed their way.

“It’s just, like, nothing phases him. But I know he has anxiety with people and shit so I, like, don’t wanna come on too strong. Just...you gave Jake advice, right? Chloe says you gave him a place to take Michael to get to know him. Please, Jeremy?” Jeremy sighed as Rich shot him a pleading look, crossing his arms over his chest as he slumped in his seat.

“I’ll tell you what I told Jake. You want to get to know Michael? I was suppose to go with him to a new retro arcade we found online, near Rochell Park, but I have to go to a Drama club meeting so I can’t take him. Ask him if he wants to go with you, buy him a pop or something at the retro coke machine they have there. He’ll love it.” Rich grinned, reaching to pat Jeremy’s arm before grabbing up his book.

“Whoever managers to get picked by Mell’s gunna have to go through you first, huh Heere?” Jeremy gave a toothy grin, pulling his book into his lap before his grin faded after a moment. 

“Michael’s been through hell the past...god. Forever. And he’s always put me first. Always. Even when I didn’t deserve it, even when he was suffering, he’d just...always put me and my shit first. And he’s been hurt a lot, dude, I’ve hurt him a lot in the past few months, but he still always taking me to therapy and sitting up with me in the middle of the night when I have nightmares while ignoring his own, so...yeah. Whoever wants to be with him is going to have to meet my approval so I know he’s not going to get hurt any more. And then his mom’s, and his Mami’s, and probably my dad’s.” Rich nodded, tucking his book to his chest as he rose from his chair. 

“I promise I have no intention of hurting him, Jeremy. He’s really special. Hell, he saved the entire school and still takes care of the crew, he’s like...wow. Amazing.” Jeremy nodded, and Rich shifted awkwardly at his heavy stare.

“Don’t make me regret giving you an opportunity to make shut up with him.” Jeremy gestured for Rich to go, watching as he shorter teen took off, presumably to find Michael.

He hoped he wasn’t about to regret telling either of them about the arcade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Talking about child abandonment (Jake), Suicide attempts (Michael, Rich) and self harm is eluded to. If you want to skip that part of the chapter, it starts at "You guys treated me pretty badly" and ends at "Well this fun trip got depressing fast"
> 
> <3

“Michael! Hey, hold up a second, man.” Michael paused in his step halfway down the stairs of the school’s front steps, turning to watch as Jake made his way towards him slowly on his walking casts. “Hey, thanks for waiting dude. Stairs are still sort of the bane of my existence until these come off, you know?” Michael gave a small nod, confused as to why Jake had stopped him.

“Yeah, I can imagine. Uh...was there something I could help you with or something, Jake?” He glanced around, taking in the soft snowfall around them with a frown. “Do you need a lift home?” He was use to the squad asking him for rides; as the only one with their own car, it made him feel useful to them, like he was contributing. Jake shook his head, adjusting the strap on his backpack as they started towards the parking lot, Michael grasping Jake by the elbow in case he slipped in the snow.

“Nah dude, I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something? We don’t really get to hang out without everyone, and I thought it could be cool.” Michael shot him a sideways glance, tugging his keys free of his pocket as they walked.

“Just the two of us?” he asked, his frown growing slightly as Jake nodded. “Did Jeremy put you up to this? Because you know you don’t have to spend time with me if you don’t want to, Jake…” He stumbled slightly as he spotted Rich leaning against his car, turning an accusatory look at Jake. “Did the two of you plan an ambush on me?” Jake’s eyes widened, giving Rich a confused look before shaking his head. 

“No! We didn’t, I swear. I just wanted to get to know you better, Michael. Promise. Jeremy didn’t ask me to do anything, I actually asked him if he knew if you were busy today because I wanted to hang out with you. I swear.” Michael made a face, lips pursed for a moment before he nodded.

“Alright. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you outright lie before so…” He shrugged. “I’ll give you the benefit of a doubt. I was actually gunna go check out this cool retro arcade outside of town, if you want to come? Jeremy was suppose to come, but they needed him for some Drama club thing I guess. Which like, the arcade was his idea but whatever, he told me to go without him so.” He shrugged, stopping in front of Rich. “Rich. Can I help you?” Rich shot Jake an unreadable look before turning his attention to Michael, flashing a bright smile at him.

“Hey dude! I heard about this vintage arcade near Rochell Park, I thought maybe you’d wanna go if you weren’t busy today?” He gave Michael a hopeful look, and the hoodie wearing teen gave a chuckle as he unlocked his car.

“Well, I was just telling Jake that I was planning on going to Paradise Games today, so...the more the merrier I guess?” Rich shot Jake a look the two exchanging a silent conversation between them for a long moment before Michael cleared his throat. “Uh. Unless you changed your minds. Which is totally cool! I can go by myself, I’m use to it really.” Rich’s expression dropped some at his words, and he turned to Michael as he shook his head.

“No way dude, I’m totally in. We could get some snacks at 711 for the drive!” Michael grinned at that, opening the driver side door to slide in as he unlocked the other doors for the others.

“Awesome, dude. I could totally use a slurpee after today.” Rich slid into the backseat, use to being there as second shortest in their group of friends, as Jake rounded the vehicle to sit in the passenger's seat. “I hope you guys don’t mind 90’s Ska music, I’ve kinda been on a total Ska trip today for no reason.” Rich gave a shrug, and Jake shook his head.

“I don’t even know what Ska is, but you’ve got good taste in music so I’m sure it’s cool.” Michael couldn’t help the small blush that crossed his cheeks at Jake’s words, turning on the car as he glanced over at the taller teen.

“Well, at least you’re willing to experience new music, Jake.” He chuckled as the song at the top of his ska spotify list started, jumping slightly as Rich crowed with delight.

“Dude! Reel Big Fish, fuck yeah! I love this band!” Michael’s smile widened, and he glanced at Rich in the rear view mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“Man, I love Reel Big Fish.Them and Less Than Jake, I found them both through a webcomic if you believe it.” Rich nodded, leaning forward between the two front seats as Michael turned onto the main road. Jake tapped along with the song, and Michael’s grin grew some more.

“So like, I’m new to this retro scene, but what’s the difference between a retro arcade and a regular one? Is it just that it had older games?” Jake asked, shifting in his seat to watch Michael as they drove. Michael chuckled as he turned the radio down some, giving a half shrug at the question.

“It’s mostly the older games. They tend to have totally retro prizes too; like old handheld games, creepy dolls, awful little pencil toppers and shit. The foods old school arcade style too usually. And this one’s supposed to have a fully stocked retro soda machine! I’m stoked.” Jake couldn’t help but grin as Michael’s enthusiasm, leaning against the car door as he watched him.

“You really like retro stuff, huh?” Michael glanced over at him, a shy smile crossing his lips at the question. 

“It’s just neat, you know? I really love the aesthetic for older stuff. Especially older toys. Plus they were made to last, man. It’s impressive.” He gave a small shrug as he pulled into the 711’s parking lot. Parking, he tugged his keys from the ignition with a chuckle as Rich darted out of the car to pull the driver side door open for Michael. “Someone’s being oddly polite today. Uh, thanks Rich.” Rich beamed at him, and Jake exited the car on the opposite side to join them.

“Jeremy’s always saying you guys practically live here.” Jake teased as they entered the store, Michael waving at the bored looking cashier as he made a beeline to the slurpee machine beside the register.

“I’m suppose to tell you that you’re banned from Bring Your Own Cup day, Michael.” The cashier stated as the three teens grabbed cups. Michael rolled his eyes as Rich began to fill his cup with gummy bear slush, leaning against the counter as the cashier smirked at him.

“Oh yeah? Who told you that, Greg? Was it Stephanie?” The cashier chuckled, and Jake moved to get a lemonade slush.

“Regional manager, man. You find the loophole every year and our P&L goes under. Also, you’re a heathen so, you know.” Michael snorted, moving to fill his cup with his usual cherry, and the cashier glanced at Jake and Rich curiously. “Where’s your boyfriend? Who are these popular looking people?” Jake blinked at that, unsure how they ‘looked popular’ as Michael turned to look at them. 

“I’m collecting boyfriends, obviously. This is Rich, and this is Jake, and for the last time you know Jeremy would never date me. I’m clearly way too out of his league.” Jake nudged him with a grin and a wink.

“You’re out of Jeremy’s league for sure. But what about my league?” Michael sputtered slightly, and Rich shifted to lean into him some.

“Or my league? I think you might be out of my league, but I’m working on being better man, I swear.” Michael flushed, and the cashier laughed. 

“Guess you are collecting boyfriends man. Wait ‘til I tell Alex.” Michael made a face at that, putting his cup down on the counter to pull his wallet from his pocket.

“Don’t tell Alex shit, Greg, You promised you’d keep my stuff from him, don’t make me switch to the creepy 711 down by the library.” The cashier held up his hands, and Michael nodded. Before he could pay for his drink, Jake slipped around him to put a twenty onto the counter.

“You guys want snacks too?” Rich immediately grabbed a bag of salt and vinegar chips, slapping it down on the counter as Michael hesitantly placed a pack of peanut butter cups down as well.

“You don’t have to buy, Jake, seriously.” Michael stated, even as Jake pushed away the five the other teen had tried to shove into his hand.

“No way, let me treat. You’ll have to get gas driving there and back.” Michael shrugged, stepping back as the cashier handed Jake back his change. The group took their drinks and snacks, leaving the store to return to the car.

“Thanks Jake.” Michael’s voice was soft as he unlocked the car, and Jake flashed him a wide grin.

“Yeah, thanks Jakey-D.” Rich piped up, getting into the back seat and leaning to pat Jake’s arm.

“No problem, seriously. I don’t mind.” The car fell quiet as they pulled out of the parking lot, driving in companionable silence as the radio played quietly as they headed onto the highway. It was nearly twenty minutes later that Michael cleared his throat nervously, drawing both Rich and Jake’s attention.

“So. Both of you asking me about retro arcades on the same day isn’t suspicious at all.” Jake choked on the sip on slushie he’d taken , and Rich coughed from behind him.

“Uh, okay. So we both sort of realized we haven’t made as much of an effort to get to know you better.” Jake stated, turning the cup in his hand as he spoke. “And you’re like, actually pretty cool. Really cool, actually. Like, you saved all of us dude, even after every single one of us were total assholes to you. You didn’t have to help any of us, but you did. And then you didn’t just like, ignore us after even though we didn’t make more of an effort to know you.” Michael cast a glance to Jake, who gave him a small smile.

“So we both asked Jeremy what would be a good way to get to know you. Plus, uh, I’ve totally thought you were cool since freshman year, Michael. My Squip just wouldn’t let me even think about it...it’s part of why I was so hard on you and Heere. I feel like shit for how I treated you, and I know I don’t...really deserve a second shot at friendship with you, let alone anything else but I’d really like a chance to make it up to you?” Rich gave Michael a hopeful look, and the car fell quiet again while Michael considered the information.

“You guys treated me pretty badly before. I mean, Rich, you were actually pretty nice in freshman year and then you made my life actual living hell. Both mine and Jeremy’s, actually, to the point that my best friend took a micro-sized computer to the brain and completely cut me out of his life for three months. And Jake, you just let it happen. You didn’t try to stop it, you didn’t even just ignore it, you actively encouraged it. And like...Rich, you get a little leeway because I know the Squip has ways to force you to comply.” He took a deep breath. “I’ve seen the scars from Jeremy’s and I get that I’m totally bottom of the totem pole, like, I get it. I’m the weird gay fat kid who’s pretty much like, prime bullying target because I don’t fight back. But like, the shit you guys did the past two years really…” he trailed off with a frown. “Really messed me up. And then when Jeremy cut me out on top of all that, I wasn’t in a good place.” He rubbed his right wrist, where multiple bracelets covered the skin. “I was in a seriously bad place. I was at your party on Halloween, y’know?” Jake gave him a look of surprise, shaking his head. “Yeah, got yelled at by Jeremy in the bathroom. Had a pretty bad, uh, panic attack.” He cleared his throat, eyes on the road as Rich shifted to lean closer between the seats.

“I didn’t know you were at the party, Michael.” Jake stated softly, reaching out hesitantly to touch his arm lightly. “Did you-you got out okay, obviously, but-” Michael interrupted him, voice a touch higher than normal.

“Did you know that, like, most people who die in house fires actually suffocate before they burn to death?” Jake brought his hand back as behind them, Rich stilled in his seat. He’d been picking at the seat under him as Michael spoke, and his fingers tightened at the words.

“You’re who they pulled from the bathroom. The one who…” Rich’s gaze moved from the seat to Michael’s eyes in the rear view mirror. “Told them to just leave them there.” Michael gave a small nod, and Rich sucked in a sharp breath. “We made you...jesus, Michael. I’m so sorry. Fuck.” Michael glanced back at Rich and sighed, pulling over to the side of the road before turning in his seat to look at Rich properly.

“It wasn’t any one thing that sent me over the edge, Rich. Did you guys contribute to my wanted to kill myself? Yeah. I’m not gunna lie, your shitty actions have consequences. But so did all the shit Jeremy did while squipped. So did the shit I’ve been going through at home.I’m not going to place blame or like...life is shitty and hard. Awful things happen and if you don’t deal with it you don’t advance a level, right? But yeah, how you guys treated me didn’t help. But I can appreciate second chances. I’m all about them, and I know you guys want to make amends.” He reached to pay Rich’s arm awkwardly. “So like, yeah. I do appreciate that you guys are trying to make it up to me. And that you went to the trouble to actually ask Jeremy what I might like instead of just trying to force me to do stuff you guys like.And I’m willing to give you both a chance to prove you’re trying to be better people. Plus, you know. Hanging out with two cute boys doesn’t hurt.” Rich gave him a small smile, and Michael returned it. “But I’m still going to flinch if you come at me too fast, probably. And like...some stuff still really triggers me.” Both teens nodded, and Jake spoke up.

“We get that. I know that trying to be better people won’t make up for how we acted before, but I don’t want being a douchebag to define who I am. I know now that popularity isn’t worth it if you’re just...going through the motions. You don’t get real friends that way, and you wind up with no one when you lose your parents.” Michael’s expression softened as he offered his hand to Jake, noticing his shakiness at the topic.

“I’m really sorry about your parents, man. Have you heard anything about them?” Jake shook his head, and Michael squeezed his hand. “Well, they’re clearly idiots for not thinking about you in all this. You know it’s definitely nothing you did that made them leave, right?” Jake face a small shrug, and Michael frowned as he tugged on the hand in his. “Hey, no. I know we don’t feel like it, but we’re kids Jake. It’s not our responsibility to make our parents stay, or see their mistakes, and we don’t deserve to suffer because of their issues or stupid decisions. Okay?” Jake hesitated a moment before giving a more confident nod.

“No matter how perfect I try to be, they aren’t going to suddenly come back. I know that. But sometimes I feel like maybe if I were better, maybe they would have at least taken me with them.” Michael gave a small nod, and behind them Rich draped himself over the back of Jake’s seat to half hug the other teen.

“I get where you’re coming from, man. I do. But like...maybe they left you behind because life on the run isn’t a life for a kid. Constantly dodging cops, changing towns every few weeks? It’s shitty man. No one should live like that, but you’ve got a bright future ahead of you Jake. Maybe it’s not that they didn’t love you enough to take you, it’s that they loved you too much to ruin your life like that.” Michael’s voice was gentle as he spoke, and Jake considered his words for a long moment before giving him a small smile.

“I never really thought about it like that before.” Michael grinned at him, squeezing Jake’s hand again. 

“I remember your parents from parent teacher night at the beginning of the school year. Your mom was really proud of you, she couldn’t stop bragging about what a great kid you were and how proud she was of you.” Jake’s cheeks reddened at that, and Michael chuckled. “ And your dad, man. It’s really obvious they love you a lot, Jake.” Rich made a noise of agreement, and Jake’s smile grew.

“Yeah, I...you’re right. They do love me, they probably just wanted what was best for me.” Michael nodded, and Jake squeezed his hand back. Rich cleared his throat, causing the two teens in the front seats to look back at him. 

“ Can I join this impromptu therapy session or nah?” He asked, shyly. Jake nodded, offering him his free hand as Michael gave him an encouraging smile. “I’ve been staying with my brother for, uh...since I got out of the hospital. My dad’s in jail.” Jake shifted to look at Rich, eyes wide as he gripped his hand tight.

“Dude, what? When did that happen? Why didn’t you tell me?” Rich gave a small shrug, sinking back into himself as Michael tugged Jake back some.

“ Do you want to talk about it, Rich?” The smallest of the trio nodded, and Michael gestured for him to talk. “Whenever you’re ready, Rich. No rush.” Rich nodded again, taking a moment to find his words before he started speaking.

“He got arrested for dealing while I was in the hospital. They called Thomas when I was admitted, so he was already in town...he suspended his finals and got a place here so they wouldn’t stick me in the foster care for two years. I feel really shitty about it, like-Tom’s really smart. I wanted him to do better than this shitty town, you know? But instead he’s gotta pack up his shit and all his boyfriends stuff and defer his graduation a semester. All I do is ruin peoples lives man. You, Jeremy, my brother...fuck, I burnt down your house, Jake! You should totally hate me!” Jake frowned at that, and Michael shifted to look at Rich better, watching him a long moment before speaking.

“Okay. First of all, your brother deferring his graduation isn’t the end of the world, Rich. I promise. They actually have like whole systems set up to be in effect when stuff like this happens. Your brother seems to really care about you so I imagine if he hadn’t come back his schoolwork would have probably suffered from it. And you didn’t ruin my life all on your own. In fact, if you’d ruined my life don’t you think I’d have told you exactly where to shove it when you started talking to me after the play?” Rich hesitated a moment before shaking his head. 

“And I’m not mad about my house, dude. I’m just really, really glad neither of you were super seriously injured.” Jake gave Rich’s hand a squeeze. “You’re my best friend, Rich. I just wish you’d felt like you could talk to me before you tried to set yourself on fire.” The two shared a look between them as Michael sat back in his seat.

“My Squip wouldn’t let me, dude. Or I probably would have tried.” Jake nodded and Rich sighed. “Well this fun trip got depressing fast.” Michael snorted as he took a noisy sip from his slurpee, starting up the car again.

“This is like, a regular Tuesday for me man. We’re about twenty minutes from the arcade, do you guys still want to go?” Both teens nodded, and Michael pulled back onto the road. “Okay, tell me something good that happened today. I’ll go first. Jeremy Heere finally aced a math pop quiz and I couldn’t be prouder of my son.” Jake snorted, shaking his head as he glanced back at Rich.

“Uh, okay. Today I found out I only have another week left until I don’t have to wear my walking boot casts any more.” Rich and Michael cheered before Rich cleared his throat as he glanced between the two. 

“I finally get to hang out with the two coolest dudes I know.” He stated, causing Jake to beam at him and Michael to flush. “Plus, they had gummy bear slush which is clearly the best kind.” Michael wrinkled his nose, about to protest, when the music cut off to the sound of Michael’s Mario ringtone. Frowning, he reached to press the answer button, putting the phone on speaker as he noted the caller id.

“Uh, hey Mr. H. What’s up? Everything okay?” Jake glanced back to Rich, who shrugged in confusion as the deep voice of Jeremy’s father filled the car.

“Michael! I wasn’t sure you’d answer for a second there.” Michael rolled his eyes- the man said that every time- and mouthed an apology to the other two as he turned off onto their exit.

“But I did, haha. Is like, everything alright? Jeremy’s not with me, he has drama stuff right now. He’s with Chrissy though if he’s not answering his phone?” His tone was one of slight concern, though his expression softened some as Mr. Heere laughed.

“No, no, I’m actually looking for you, son. Do you remember where I put my papers for the Anderson case this morning?” Michael gave a hum, thinking a moment before responding.

“File folder should be beside the toaster, you put it there when you got your mug out. Don’t forget about that lasagna in the freezer, you need to put it in the oven at least an hour before you eat it, the pasta’s not pre-cooked. Just follow the instructions I left. And your lunches for tomorrow are in the big freezer, not the fridge one. Take them out tonight when you get home because Jere will totally forget.” There was a triumphant ‘aha!’ from the opposite end of the line, and Michael grinned.

“You’re a lifesaver, kiddo. When are Maxine and Camille leaving for the hearing? And how long will they be gone kiddo?” Michael made a face as he turned off onto the street he’d been looking for, trying to remember what his mom’s had said when they’d talked to him about their trip that morning.

“Dunno. They leave tomorrow night, and there’s like three cases going to trial so they'll probably be gone for a week at the least? I’ll probably come over this weekend if, uh, that’s okay?” Both Rich and Jake exchanged a look at the hesitance in Michael’s voice, as though the teen was scared to intrude.

“Of course it’s okay, Michael. You can come over anytime, you know that. I’m going into the office now, but you go right ahead and come over tonight if you need to. Do you need any of your medication refilled yet? I can put the order in before I start work.” Michael paled a bit, quiet for a moment before he responded.

“No, I’m good. Thanks though...have fun at work Mr. H, I gotta go now bye!” He reached to end the call, pulling into the arcades parking lot and parking in silence. Jake frowned at the sudden change in the other teen, reaching to touch Michael’s arm lightly.

“You do a lot for Jeremy and his dad, huh? You’re pretty awesome dude.” Michael gave him an embarrassed look, reaching to run his hand through his hair with a small sigh.

“Neither one of them can cook to save their lives, so I usually make them meals for the week and like, breakfasts if I’m picking Jeremy up. And since my mom’s are in and out of New York a lot for work, I’ve taken to staying over a few nights when the quiet gets to me.” Rich reached to squeeze Michael’s shoulder, and Jake pat his arm.

“I get that. You must be a good cook then?” Michael nodded, and Jake grinned. “That’s awesome dude! I’m like, absolute crap at cooking. Maybe you could teach me how to some time?” Michael gave a nod, and Jake flashed him a thumbs up as Rich got out of the car to open Michael's door for him again. Michael chuckled, getting out and locking the doors as Jake followed suit. 

“I’m a fantastic cook, I’ll have you know. And thanks, Rich. I’m choosing to feel like royalty when you do that now.” Rich beamed at him, and the trio turned to look at the building before them, pleased to have finally arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

The arcades neon sign looked like something straight out of the early eighties, and Michael gave a giddy little chuckle as Jake linked their arms together to lead them towards the entrance, Rich moving to do the same on Michael’s other side. The inside of the arcade reminded Michael of the old, rundown arcade on the boardwalk where his and Jeremy’s parents took them the summer after sixth grade, and he couldn’t help but take a moment to take in the nostalgic way he felt at the retro games and small prize counter that greeted them inside.

“Hey, right, okay. Let’s get some tokens!” He stated, leading the way to the newer looking token machine with a small look of conflicted disappointment. “Aw man, part of me hoped they were authentic enough to make you trade for tokens at the counter…” he half whined, and Rich chuckled as Jake put thirty dollars into the machine, the tokens spilling into the bucket under the dispenser. Picking the bucket up, Jake turned to survey the games before turning to look at Michael.

“Alright, Mike. You’re the expert here, where should we start?” Snorting at the silly face Jake made as he said ‘expert’, Michael looked around a moment before his eyes lit up. He grabbed both teens by their arms to drag them to the section of the arcade dedicated to the games that spat out tickets for prizes, an excited bounce to his step as Jake and Rich exchanged an amused look.

“Normally I’d say Pac-man, but there’s skeeball here and that trumps all other games.” Jake laughed as he took in the machine Michael had stopped in front of, taking in the flashing lights blinking at him before leaning to inspect the roller track the balls slid down once the machine was fed coins.

“So you’re a skeeball sort of dude, huh?” Michael grinned at him, moving to take a coin from the bucket Jake held to pop into the machine closest to him, all three watching as the machine lit up and the wooden balls slid down the track to sit waiting for Michael to pick up.

“I live for skeeball. My brother use to take me to play hours of skeeball when we were little. We use to literally spend whole days at the arcade downtown that shut down last year just playing skeeball.” Both Jake and Rich exchanged a look, curious at Michael’s comment.

“I didn’t know you had a brother, Michael. I thought you were an only child.” Michael gave a small hum at Rich’s words, rolling the first ball to earn himself fifty points before he responded.

“I’m my moms' only child, they only wanted to adopt one kid. But my birth parents had another kid, Alejandro. Alex. He’s five years older than me. We don’t talk much.” Rich frowned, watching as Michael threw another ball, getting in one of the hundred wells.” He took off when some shit went down around my twelfth birthday...I think he’s going to Berkeley now? Probably in his first or second year...maybe his third, actually?” He frowned, trying to think of the last time he'd heard from his brother- a letter on his fifteenth birthday that mostly talked about their birth parents.

“Oh hey, that’s where my brother goes! Uh. Technically went I guess? That’s his school.” Rich stated, and Michael gave him a surprised look as Jake handed him his next ball. 

“Weird. Maybe he’s run into my brother. You’d be surprised at how small the world is.” Rich chuckled, leaning against the wall as Michael tried to line up his next shot.

“I think the only Alex that Thomas knows is his boyfriend. Alex...uh...wait I know it. Alcivar. Alex Alcivar.” Both Rich and Jake jumped slightly as the wooden ball slipped from Michael’s fingers, clattering on the plastic panel at the bottom of the game, bouncing out of the game and rolling away from them as he let out a small noise. 

“Alcivar is a popular Ecuadorian last name.” Michael stated, swallowing thickly as he bent to pick up the ball, rolling it between his hands as he stared at the game.

“I’ve got a pic of Tom and Alex on my phone if you wanna see?” Rich offered as Michael took a sharp breath and rolled the ball into the thirty point well. He turned to Rich, licking his lips nervously.

“Uh...sure. Yeah. I can’t imagine it’s the same person, the world’s not ACTUALLY that small.” Rich dug his phone out of his pocket, swiping his finger across the cracked screen before turning his phone towards Michael once he’d opened up the picture he’d taken just that morning before leaving for school. Both teens watched as Michael took the phone, eyes on him as he paled slightly with a soft ‘huh’ before handing Rich back his phone, returning to the skeeball machine with a renewed focus.

“Michael?” Jake asked, reaching to lightly place his hand on the other teen’s shoulder as he gave him a worried look. Michael ignored him as he picked up another ball, hands shaking slightly as he threw the ball a bit harder than intended, missing all of the wells. All three watched as the ball fell into the ten point area at the bottom of the game, frowning. “Hey, talk to us. Is that your brother?” Michael bent to grab the last ball, and Rich reached out to grasp Michael’s wrist.

“Yeah, that’s uh. That’s my brother.” Rich and Jake exchanged a look, and Rich took the ball from Michael to toss it before grasping Michael by the elbow to guide him to one of the tables to sit down. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jake asked, placing the bucket of tokens on the table before sitting next to Michael and taking his hand to gently squeeze it, Rich sitting just behind Michael in his own seat close enough to be a warm presence behind the taller teen without being overbearing.

“I haven’t seen him since I was twelve. He took off after a huge fight with our birth parents and then two days later I was at an orphanage in New York.” Rich frowned, thinking back to when they were younger. 

“You were out of school for like two months, right? I sort of remember that.” Michael nodded, squeezing Jake’s hand a little tighter, and Jake gave him a soft, reassuring smile. 

“Yeah. I uh. Ran away from the home and tried to get back here to Jeremy’s house. It was, like, the middle of winter and I almost died like an idiot. Got lost, wound up in the woods for like...four days or something? Some guy and his wife found me wandering deliriously on the Jersey Turnpike. They brought me to the hospital here, and Jeremy’s dad came as soon as he heard I’d been picked up since he was my moms' lawyer while they tried to get custody of me. Showed up in his big fancy lawyer suit, demanded that I be released into his custody until my mom’s were able to get through the adoption process. He let me stay there for like, three months. I really owe him and Jere like...a lot.” Rich nodded, and Jake gave him a thoughtful look for a moment. 

“Is that why you forgave Jeremy so easily after everything that happened? Because honestly dude, I’d probably still be making him beg for forgiveness if I were you.” Michael rubbed his free hand over his face, leaning back into Rich’s warmth as he contemplated the question.

“You forgave Rich awfully fast, didn't you?" Jake's brows shot up in surprise, and behind Michael Rich winced at the words. Michael pressed against Rich in a reassuring manner as he continued. "A lot of what both Jeremy and Rich did was due to being manipulated by the Squip. Jeremy’s always been a bit more of a follower than a leader, so I should have expected it when I learned more about the Squip...But I still haven’t fully forgiven him for choosing to do the optic nerve blocking once he knew it was happening. And what he said on Halloween? Our fight? I still have panic attacks over it. Please don’t tell him that, he already beats himself up enough over it, I can’t add more to his guilt...but I'm working on it. I was sort of petty at the play, and almost fucked everything up for everyone because I wanted an apology before anything else.” Rich’s frown grew, and he carefully looped an arm around Michael’s waist to pull him against him a bit more.

“You know you’re allowed to be upset, right? Like...you sort of got a really shitty deal in all of this. We’ve all been shitty to you the past two years, it’s understandable if you like, hate us deep down or something.” Michael fell silent for a long moment before clearing his throat, licking his lips nervously. 

“I did really dislike you guys before all of this. You guys all treated me pretty shitty, yeah, but even worse? You made Jeremy feel so...so little. So unwanted and bad about himself that he took that stupid pill to begin with. I honestly could have cared less about all of the stuff you guys tormented me about. I’m gay? And? Calling me fat ass didn’t bother me much because yeah, I’m chubby, but it just means that I’m getting enough to eat. I’m a loser? Sure am. But Jeremy took all that to heart, and then he did the one thing he promised he’d never do. He got too cool for me. I’ve only ever had one friend growing up, and suddenly I had none and no one to blame but myself.” Jake’s brows furrowed in confusion, and Michael gave a huff. “He wouldn’t have had enough money if I hadn’t leant him some.”

“He’d probably still have wound up with one eventually, Mikey. My Squip planned on squipping the whole school, remember? She pretty much had one for everyone in the school who wasn’t already squipped except…” he frowned a moment. “Except you, dude. She didn’t have one for you, just some secret plan she wouldn’t tell me about. All I knew was that if I wasn’t an awful asshole to you, she’d zap me so bad. I had to be cruel to you for her plan to work even though I sort of really just wanted to get to know you. She kept saying you’d go away eventually, that if I kept making you miserable while Jeremy also made you miserable you...wouldn’t be an issue any-” Rich paled, his arm tightening around Michael as realization struck him. “She wanted you to kill yourself. Oh my god, she wanted ME to make you WANT to kill yourself. Why would she want that?” Jake reached with the hand not holding Michael’s to grasp Rich’s arm in an attempt to keep him calm.

“Because let’s face it, who at our school would have been a bigger threat than Michael, Rich? The Squip's couldn’t really offer him anything he wanted- Mike was happy just him and Jeremy for the most part. He’s got a good home life now, and he doesn’t want to be popular. And he’s smart; he figured out how to stop them and shut them off, even though you guys said it was impossible to find the information online. He’s got access to 90’s sodas, he’s loyal and he’s fearless when it comes to the people he cares about. As soon as Jeremy’s squip linked with yours, it would have known that Michael was the biggest threat.” Jake offered Michael a shy smile, which Michael returned. “Plus he’s got so much potential. I mean, the two coolest guys in school both asked him out today. If I were a Squip, I’d be terrified of Michael Mell.” Michael’s cheeks reddened at the slew of compliments, eyes widening as the last part registered with him. 

“Wait what? You didn’t ask me out! Neither of you! You just asked me if you guys could come with me to the arcade!” Jake laughed, and Rich tightened the arm around his waist as he rested his chin on Michael’s shoulder. 

“Dude, we asked you because it’s something we both know you enjoy. We sorta asked Jeremy where the best place to take you might be.” Michael stared at Jake as Rich spoke, the tallest teen giving him an encouraging smile as he squeezed Michael’s hand lightly. 

“Yeah dude, you’re really cool and like…” He exchanged a look with Rich, who gave a small groan as he pressed his face into Michael's shoulder. 

“Have you seen you? You’re really hot. Like...seriously, you’re cool, you’re super nice, you take care of all of us and you’re super attractive. How could we not have total crushes on you?” Michael flushed, not use to compliments from anyone besides Jeremy and his mom’s. 

“I’m not hot, shut up. I’m really not cool either. You guys are clearly just delusional.” Jake chuckled, tugging Michael’s hand lightly to get his full attention.

“Dude. In play rehearsal today? I was about ready to follow you backstage and do wildly inappropriate things to you if you consented.” Rich made a noise of agreement, pressing his face between Michael’s shoulder blades as the other took in the information.

“I almost kissed you when you picked me up, but I chickened out the last second.” Michael squeaked at Rich’s confession, face turning bright red as Rich gave a half hearted shrug. “I think I liked you way back in freshman year, too. Might have been another reason my Squip was so hard on you; it didn’t like that I had a crush on you. According to her, being bi isn’t ‘cool’ or whatever.” Michael nodded again, and Jake chuckled. “You don’t have to decide if you like us now. I just wanted you to know, I guess? Have the option available or whatever?” Michael sank back against Rich for a moment, chewing his bottom lip as he thought.

“It’s a little overwhelming? Flattering but like...I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone like me before, besides that Nicole girl in seventh grade. I don’t really know what to do here. I don’t really know either of you super well outside of hanging out as a group? I like you both, sure, and yeah you’re both really...uh. Hot. But that’s all I really know?” Rich moved, taking his arm from Michael’s waist to scoot his seat from behind Michael to beside him.

“That’s fair, dude. Can I propose something?” Michael gave a nod, and Jake shrugged. “Why don’t you let us take you out on a few dates? See how you feel about us after getting to know us better. Make a decision then.” Jake grinned at the idea, nodding enthusiastically as Michael considered it.

“Sounds a little rom-com to me.” Rich chuckled, and Michael’s lips parted in a small smile. “I guess I could do that, though. So you guys would just take me out on dates?” Both nodded, and Michael hummed. “Like this? Like...take me out together, or separately?” Jake frowned at the question, looking at Rich for an answer.

“I mean, I’m okay with either? If you’re more comfortable with us going out as a group that’s cool with me. Jakey-D’s a pretty swell guy. And a hottie. I’d go there.” Rich winked at Jake, who snorted.

“I mean, same. Rich and I are basically platonically dating as it is. I’m down for a threesome date.” It took him a moment to realize why both Michael and Rich had burst into laughter, and he slapped a hand over his face with a groan.

“You heard it here first, everyone! Jake Dillinger likes threesomes!” Rich exclaimed, ducking away as Jake swatted at him. 

“Kinky, Jake. Didn’t know you were into that.” Michael teased as Jake made a face. 

“Come on guys, that’s so not what I meant and you know it. Don’t be jerks.” Michael gave an affronted gasp, slapping his own chest dramatically as Rich snickered.

“So no threesome?” Rich asked with a smirk, causing Michael to howl with laughter again as Jake became more flustered.

“Oh my god. Shut up, oh my god.” Rich’s smirk grew, and he shifted out of the way as Michael lent forward into Jake’s space, batting his lashes as he pouted at the taller teen.

“But really, Jake...you don’t want a threesome, then?” Jake watched as Michael licked his lips, swallowing nervously as his eyes drifted over Michael’s face. 

“You guys are so evil. I regret every life decision I’ve ever made that brought me to this moment.” Michael smirked as he blew Jake a kiss, and Rich gave him a wink. “I retain the right to give a decision on threesomes later.” Rich snorted, and Michael chuckled as he let go of Jake’s hand to clean his glasses. 

“Alright, that’s fair. Do you guys want to keep playing games?” Jake nodded, and Michael pushed himself up from his seat to offer the two a hand up, a wide grin on his face.” 

“Let’s try to win some bad 80’s toys!”


	4. Chapter 4

“I can’t believe you were ten tokens short and she wouldn’t give it to you. I should go back and...and...shit, I can’t fight a girl, I can’t fight her for the Kirby doll. I’m sorry Michael.” Rich shifted the brown paper bag holding their collective 990 tickets to sit more securely between their bags beside him in the backseat of Michael’s car. Michael snorted at Rich’s anger, reaching back between the seats to pat the shorter teen’s knee at an awkward angle. 

“While I appreciate your righteous anger, please don’t fight the ticket girl on my behalf. She’s just doing her job; it just means I’ll have to go back to get the rest of the tickets and my Kirby.” Beside him, Jake pointed to an exit as Rich gave a soft huff, folding his arms over his chest as he wrinkled his nose at Michael’s reflection in the rear view mirror.

“Maybe we can go back next weekend? Bring Jeremy with us?” Michael made a noise of agreement at Jake’s words as he took the exit indicated, the tallest of the trio having been put in charge of navigation for their ride back. 

“Sounds good, I’ll see if Jere’s available when we get home.” Michael frowned slightly as he realized Jake’s directions had taken them off of the main highway, and he tossed a look of confusion at the jock. “Jake.” Jake raised a brow, grinning widely. “Jacob, this isn’t the highway.” Jake’s grin grew, and Michael let out a groan. “Jake-athan Dillinger, where are we going.” Rich leant between the seats, curious as well. 

“For food.” Michael frowned, taking a quick tally of his remaining money as Rich gave Jake a look. 

“I only really have enough money for gas for the next few days, Jake.” Rich cleared his throat, chewing his lower lip anxiously. 

“Yeah and I’ve got like five bucks ‘til payday, dude.” Jake waved off their concern, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out a gift card.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it covered. Chloe got me a bunch of gift cards for Christmas.” Rich made a face, leaning against the back of the driver’s seat to squint at Jake. 

“Christmas isn’t for another two weeks. Why did she give you your present so early?” Jake shrugged, pointing to the next turn they had to take. 

“We normally exchange presents on the third, actually. We’ve been doing it for years, cause usually one of us is in Vermont for the holidays.” Michael hummed at that.

“Jere and I do that too. I’ll give him his presents early if he’s going to his grandparents place for the holidays. And I usually get mine four days after Christmas because he consistently forgets to get me something online that will actually arrive in time for me to get it on Christmas.” Rich snorted at that, and Jake tucked the gift card back into his pocket again as they pulled into a parking lot. 

“Denny’s?” Michael stated, brow raised as he parked the car in front of the restaurant. Jake beamed, and behind them Rich let out a whoop.

“Fucking yes, I love Denny’s! Pancakes forever!” Jake chuckled at Rich’s enthusiasm, shaking his head as he pushed open the car door to get out. 

“I know, dude. And I know that Michael was saying he’s been craving pancakes for days, so I figured…” He chuckled, and Michael lightly punched his arm as they started towards the restaurant. 

“Jake Dillinger, what a charmer. Do you buy all the girls you take out pancakes in an attempt to woo them, or are we just special?” Jake grinned, reaching to take Michael’s hand as Rich held open the door, Michael staring at the hand holding his as they entered the building.

“Only the real purdy ones.” Jake teased, smiling at the hostess as she lead them to their table. Michael pulled out a chair for Jake before sliding into a seat of his own next to him, Rich taking the seat directly across from Michael.

“I’ll keep that in mind, Jake.” Picking up the menus, Michael opened it to look through it as Rich pumped a fist in the air giddily. 

“I’m getting pancakes and sausages!” Rich exclaimed, not bothering to open his menu past the drinks page. Michael couldn’t help the smile that crossed his lips at the other teens excitement. He’d never really noticed how bright Rich smiled at things that made him happy, now that the Squip was gone.The way his entire face lit up was compelling, caught Michael’s attention. Rich was certainly attractive, even with the burns running down the right side of his body. Michael watched as he picked up his fork and knife, tapping a rhythm on the table as he rambled on about the menu. 

“Do you know what you want, Mike?” Jake’s warm voice pulled him from his thoughts, causing him to look over at Jake, embarrassed to have been caught staring at Rich. 

“Uh...I know I want a horchata milkshake for sure.” Jake raised a brow, and Michael offered a half smile. “Denny’s is the only place that makes them. They’re good!” 

“Maybe I can try a sip?” Jake asked, and Michael quirked a smile at him.

“Sure. I think I’ll get...hmm.” He looked over the menu with a frown. “Uh. There’s a lot of options and I’m very bad at decisions, shit.” Jake chuckled, leaning to brush their shoulders together.

“Why don’t you pick out my supper and I’ll pick out yours?” Michael hummed at the idea, intrigued. 

“Alright. Sounds like it could be a good time. Anything you don’t like?” Jake glanced over the menu, shaking his head. 

“Nope. You?” Michael shook his head. “Cool. Breakfast items only?” Michael nodded, and across the table Rich pouted. 

“Well now I feel left out.” Michael turned his attention to Rich, leaning on his elbow with a grin. 

“Aw, Rich. You want us to order for you? I was gunna pick pancakes and sausage do you anyways if I did. It’s like you read my mind. My pancakey, sausage filled mind.” Rich nodded with a snicker, and Michael pointed to the open menu. “And obviously we should all get milkshakes. Rich, do you like milkshakes?” Rich nodded, and Michael beamed as the waitress appeared at their table. 

“What can I get you boys?” Michael gave her a nervous smile, and Jake cleared his throat.

“My friend here will have the flapjack stack and three sausages with a…” he looked at Rich, who turned the menus towards Michael to pick his drink.

“Oreo milkshake.” Michael stated, “And a strawberry shake, and a horchata one too please?” The waitress nodded, and Michael glanced over the menu. “Our fearless leader will have ahhhh...the eggs Benedict with bacon.” Jake flashed him a thumbs up before speaking up. 

“And our favorite Filipino will have a Monte Cristo.” The waitress chuckled, returning to the kitchen after taking their menus. 

“Do you ever wonder about people who come to Denny’s and don’t get breakfast food?” Michael asked as the waitress returned a moment later to their table with a tray of shakes, setting them down before the teens. 

“Those people are- thank you ma’am- heathens, Michael. Absolute heathens and not to be trusted.” Michael chuckled as Rich ranted, leaning towards him some.

“You’re so fucking cute when you get excited, Rich.” Rich paused mid-sentence, eyes wide as Jake covered his smile with his hand. “You’re lisp is really cute, too.” A blush took over Rich’s face, and Jake smirked as he leant over the table towards the shorter of the trio. 

“He’s got a point, Rich. You’re pretty freaking adorable dude.” Rich made a face, reaching to take a sip of his shake. 

“Okay, first of all, this shake is fucking delicious, and another thing shut up. I’m not adorable!” Michael made a cooing noise, dragging his own drink towards him to play with the straw. 

“I mean, you’re also really hot.” Michael murmured against the straw, avoiding eye contact with Rich as he slowly sipped his shake before sliding the cup to Jake to try. “You both are? Like, ugh. It’s unfair.” Rich crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue out, and Michael laughed. “And so mature, oh my god. Take me now.” 

“I didn’t know you were that kinda girl, Mell.” Rich teased, waggling his brows as Jake snorted, shaking his head. 

“I choose to believe Michael has slightly higher standards than that, Rich. He’s a classy broad, obviously, so he’s at least a dinner and a movie sort of date.” Michael rolled his eyes, taking his drink back once Jake had tried it to offer to Rich. 

“You have way too high of an opinion of me, Dillinger. I’m more of a video games in the basement and making out sort of gal. Do you know how long I’ve been without human contact? Jeremy won’t give me bro-cuddles anymore. It’s terrible and rude.” Rich made a distressed noise, reaching to grasp Michael’s hand over the table. 

“Wait, what? Heere was getting free cuddles from you and he just gave them up? Jake, add Jeremy to the heathen list. Mikey, I will cuddle you so hard if you want.” Michael laughed, and Jake nudged him lightly. 

“So will I. As many as you want or need.” Michael smiled at him, and Jake winked. “Cuddle threesomes even.” Rich burst into laughter, and Michael shook his head as the waitress appeared with their food. The trio fell quiet as she placed their plates down, thanking her before watching her walk away. “Well now she thinks I’m all for threesomes.” Jake whined, dropping his forehead onto Michael’s shoulder. 

“Well guess your secrets out Dillinger. Who knew you loved threesomes so much?” Jake groaned at Michael’s teasing, gesturing at Rich.

“Yeah well Rich likes to watch you while you’re playing ukulele in the parking lot. And he likes when people bite his stomach. Kink shame him, not me.” Michael turned his attention to Rich, who had shoved half of his pancake stack in his mouth and was studiously ignoring the conversation, his cheeks pink at being called out. 

“Is that true Rich? You like a little tummy play?” Michael waggled his brows, taking a bite of his food as Rich let out a groan.

“Jake thinks about your thighs constantly. He got in shit for daydreaming about them in History the other day. He’s gotten in trouble for it more than once.” Jake sank in his seat some, and Michael grinned widely at him as Rich took another bite of his pancakes with a victorious grin.

“I’ll have to be sure to use the power of short-shorts wisely.” Jake coughed, eyes wide at Michael’s words as he reached for his drink.

“Are you trying to kill me? You can’t just say shit like that!” Michael’s grin grew, and he started eating again as Rich and Jake exchanged a look. 

“I feel like we’re going to have a lot of issues with Mr. Mell’s inappropriate behavior Jake.” Rich stated, tapping his fork against his cup as he eyed Michael. 

“I believe you may be right, Rich.” Michael gave them both an innocent look, and Jake’s lips quirked into a smirk. “He might be dangerous if left unattended. We’ll have to keep a close eye on him I think.” Rich chuckled as Michael stuck his tongue out at them.

“Real talk though; if I say or do anything that makes either of you uncomfortable, uh, please let me know?” Rich stopped chuckling at the almost nervous tone to Michael’s words, watching the Filipino as he played with his straw. “I sometimes don’t have that little filter that says ‘hey dude maybe don’t throw yourself at this person and get all up in their business’, and I’m use to not…” he made a frustrated gesture. “It’s been just me and Jeremy for so long, and he’s use to me just invading his personal space...sometimes I wonder if I’m part of why he’s the way he is with being physically needy.” 

“Can I ask a question? And you can totally tell me if I’m crossing a line by asking.” Michael nodded at Jake’s words, and the jock continued. “Have you and Jeremy done anything….uh. Sexual?” Michael stilled at the question, eye son Jake as he processed the words.

“I’m not answering that.” Michael stated, “Because I don’t- even if we have, or haven’t, it’s not my place to talk about stuff that involves him without his permission?” He frowned a moment. “No. Okay. No, we’ve never done anything sexual, but I’m only telling you because I don’t want you to ask him and short circuit his poor brain. Jeremy is 100% straight, trust me.” Jake held up his hands, nodding. 

“No, it’s okay dude! I was just curious since you guys have known each other so long.” Michael nodded, picking at his napkin.

“I can be a little physical and not realize it. If I’m comfortable with the person, anyways. If not...well. You guys use to call me Antisocial Headphones kid. I’m either all over the place or so not involved that people don’t even know my name.” He gave a small laugh, running a hand through his hair. The trio fell quiet as they finished their food, and as the waitress returned to take their plates Jake cleared his throat. 

“Do you guys want dessert?” Rich shook his head, and Michael offered Jake a smile.

“Nah, I’m full dude, but thanks.” Jake nodded, asking for the bill and going to pay as Michael and Rich gathered their jackets. Rich grasped Michael’s arm, getting him to pause a moment. 

“I think Jake feels bad about bringing down the mood...did he offend you? Cause you know Jake wouldn’t try to offend you or hurt your feelings, right?” Michael gave him a small smile, gaze flickering to Jake a moment. 

“I know dude. I’m gunna let him know he didn’t upset me. It was just a question.” He hesitated a second before taking Rich’s hand to lead him to the counter Jake was paying at. Once he finished, they left the building and Michael slipped his other hand into Jake’s with a shy smile. “Thanks for buying supper, Jake.” Jake grinned, giving a small shrug as Rich pitched in his own thanks. 

“No worries man. I’m sorry I made things weird…” Michael shook his head, squeezing Jake’s hand some.

“It’s okay Jake. You didn’t ruin the night or anything, I promise.” Jake nodded as they reached the car, and Michael let go of their hands to unlock the Cruiser. “Just, you know. I don’t wanna talk about Jeremy on a date with you, I want to talk about you guys.” He flashed a grin, running his hand through his hair. “Like, I’m on a date with Jake Dillinger and Rich Goranski. People would kill for what I got tonight, because you’re both really awesome.” Rich grinned widely, pulling open the driver side door for Michael. 

“We should probably head home, it’s late and Jeremy just texted me that if you aren’t home in half an hour you’ll turn into a pumpkin.” Jake snorted at Rich’s words as Michael slid into the car with a barking laugh, closing the door for the other teen before getting in himself, Rich following suit.

“I mean I don’t have a curfew but I do have a WOW raid at ten.” Rich snickered at Michael’s words as he started the car.

“Neeeeerd.” Leaning in between the front seats, Rich grinned. “I should have known you’d play WOW man.” Michael chuckled, reaching to shove Rich back with a hand to the face.

“Oh fuck off. You already knew I was a nerd. The entire world knows I’m a huge massive nerd. There should have been no guessing involved.” Rich sputtered, sinking back to sit properly in the back seat as Michael returned his attention to the road.

“WOW, that’s World of Warcraft right? You do quests and fight people and stuff?” Jake asked, curious.

“That’s the basics of it, yeah. I play with a few of my cousin’s and their friends, but they’re in the Philippines and there’s a thirteen hour time difference so by the time I get home my cousin’s will be on their lunch break from their university classes.”Jake nodded, and Michael gave a little hum. “Most of them are in their first year so we don’t get to play that often anymore….so I guess it’s a good thing I have two cute boys to occupy my time with now.” 

“Trouble. I told you he’d be trouble, didn’t I?” Jake teased. 

“You did say that indeed.” Michael rolled his eyes as Rich snickered, turning onto Jake’s aunt’s street as he gave a groan. 

“Oh god, -you’re- both nerds. It’s been a trap the whole time! A nerd trap!” He turned into Jake’s driveway, parking before turning to face the taller teen. “We have arrived at your destination, sir. Would you like me to walk you to your door? I hear that’s all the rage with dating teens these days.” Jake nodded, and Michael turned to Rich. “I’ll be right back, okay?” Rich nodded, and the two left to walk to the door. “So, I had a good time today, Jake. Thank you.” Michael shifted on his heels, smiling at the other teen as he played with the string of his hoodie. 

“I had a really good time too. Even if you guys wouldn’t drop the threesome thing.” Jake teased, taking a step closer to Michael as he reached to rest a hand against the side of the others neck, a soft smile parting his lips as a flush crossed Michael’s cheeks at the touch. “Is...would it be okay if I gave you a goodnight kiss?” Michael’s flush deepened as he gave a hesitant nod. 

“That’d be, uh, rad. Yeah.” Jake grinned, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Michael’s lips as his free hand moved to grip Michael’s elbow. After a moment Jake stepped back, his grin fading into a warm smile as he watched Michael blink at him with wide eyes, his hands moving to grasp the front of Jake’s jacket to tug him down into another quick kiss. Jake chuckled into the kiss, and the two parted as Rich honked the horn, a wide smirk on his face. 

“You should probably take Rich home. I’ll uh, see you tomorrow?” Michael nodded, and Jake flashed him another smile before going inside as Michael returned to the car.

“I’m a little jealous he got to kiss you first, man.” Rich stated from his new spot in the passenger seat. Michael made a face, starting the car and pulling out of Jake’s driveway as Rich shifted to watch Michael as they drove. “You don’t have to take me to my place- just go to your place and I’ll walk home, no biggie.” Michael huffed, shooting Rich a look. 

“Dude, I can take you right to your place, it’s okay. It’s only two streets over.” Rich grinned, reaching over the center console to take the hand not holding the steering wheel and giving it a squeeze. 

“Okay but I wanna walk you to your door, Mikey. Since it’s...probably not a good idea of you walked me to mine.” Michael frowned at that, but gave a small nod. 

“Yeah, I see what you mean. No worries man.” He squeezed Rich’s hand back, and Rich gave him a shy smile.

“That was the first date I ever went on that I actually liked the person I was out with. Thanks for, you know. Agreeing to go out with us.” Michael squeezed the hand in his again, flashing a look at the other teen as he turned down his road.

“You’re welcome, dude. That was the first date I’ve been on...ever. I had a good time.” Rich grinned as they arrived at the Mell residence, Michael pulling into his parking spot and turning off the car. Rich turned to grab his bookbag, giving a soft snort as he noticed a third bag between his and Michael’s.

“Jake forgot his bag.” The blond stated, causing Michael to to chuckle as he exited the vehicle. 

“I’ll have to give it to him tomorrow morning. I’ll text him when I get in to let him know.” Rich nodded, getting out of the car to follow Michael to his door. “Do you want a ride tomorrow?” Rich nodded, using his grip on Michael’s hand to pull him close enough to slip an arm around his waist. 

“Yeah, I do. But uh...what I really want is to kiss you right now. Can I?” Michael nodded, giving a little yelp as Rich smirked and dipped him, pressing a firm kiss to his lips before righting him again. 

“Jesus Rich.” Michael sputtered, face bright red as Rich held him close to him.

“Well I couldn’t let Jake show me up.” Rich stated with a wide grin as Michael swatted at his shoulder. 

“Asshole. You should head home before it gets too late, Rich.” Rich nodded, letting Michael go reluctantly.

“Yeah, true.” Michael leant to press a soft kiss to Rich’s lips, pressing their foreheads together.

“Text me when you get home safe?” Rich nodded, and Michael took a step back. “I’ll swing by your place the usual time to get you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. Sweet dreams and shit, Michael.” Michael snorted as Rich waved at him, and he watched the other teen as he disappeared down the road before going inside, leaning against the front door as he smiled giddily.

He wasn’t sure what he’s gotten himself into, but...he liked it so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed chapter one so that the mother's Mell were still home for this chapter, whoops. Don't you hate when that happens?

**JD- >MM:** I had a really good time tonight dude.  
**JD- >MM:** Also, did I leave my bag in you car?  
**MM- >JD:** Yes, you left your bag in my car. I’ll give it to you tomorrow at school.  
**- >:** Also I had a really good time tonight too.  
**JD- >MM:** I’m super glad about that. TBH dude I full on expected you to tell us where to shove it.  
**MM- >JD:** I mean, if this were like a month ago I might have, full disclosure. But  
**- >:** I think you deserve a second chance.  
**JD- >MM:** I’m glad. I’m gunna finish my history hmwk but feel free to text me more, I won’t complain ;D  
**MM- >JD:** Just don’t think about my thighs too much and get distracted ^_-  
**JD- >MM:**.....I’m going to kill Rich for bringing that up omg

Michael chuckled as he curled up under his comforter, tucking a pillow under his chin as he opened his chat with Jeremy. 

**MM- >JH:** How very dare you, Jeremiah Elizabeth Heere.  
**JH- >MM:** what am i daring now michael mikayla mell?  
**MM- >JH:** Jake and Rich took me out on a date today.  
**- >:** WHAT DID YOU DO  
**JH- >MM:** look. look, okay, okay look  
**- >:** you need to date dude  
**- >:** you need to date dudes  
**- >:** jake and rich are good dudes who like you and you like back  
**- >:** mostly good,,,they want to make it up to you  
**MM- >JH:** You couldn’t Warner Brother?  
**JH- >MM:** why would i warn you that would take away the fun  
**- >:** did they not show you a good time, dude?  
**MM- >JH:** That’s beside the point  
**- >:** They were fine  
**- >:** It was...fun, I guess. Confusing, but fun.  
**JH- >MM:** so thats good though! You had a good time, im sure they had a good time...good times all around!  
**MM- >JH:** I mean I guess. I’d have just liked some warning. You know I hate surprises like that.  
**JH- >MM:** im sorry micha. I just wanted you to get to go on a ate and get to be happy but i guess i didnt take your anxiety into account  
**JH- >MM:** *date  
**MM- >JH:** leave your vore addiction out of this conversation sir  
**- >:**...I appreciate the thought you put into the idea of my not being forever alone  
**- >:** So thank you I guess?  
**JH- >MM:** fuk u  
**- >:** but no prob bob. so??? did you guys have the best time ever??? did you touch butts?????????  
**MM- >JH:** It's Lapis. We went to the arcade and then to Dennys. Then I took them home.  
**JH- >MM:** oh ho ho  
**- >:** wink wonk  
**MM- >JH:** To their homes you perv. Or I guess I took Jake to his home. Rich wanted to walk me to my door.  
**JH- >MM:** awwww thats adorable  
**- >:** what a gentleman  
**- >:** did either of them kiss you goodnight?  
**MM- >JH:** A lady never kisses and tells.  
**JH- >MM:** oh come on i tell you everything!  
**MM- >JH:** Yes, even when I tell you dear god please stop.  
**- >:** Ugh fine.  
**- >:** Yes, they both kissed me goodnight. End of story, goodnight New Jersey.  
**JH- >MM:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**- >:** my boy is all grown up and kissing multiple other boys im so proud!!!!  
**MM- >JH:** I hate you, and I’m going to bed because my hatred for your texted mouth words hurt my soul. Goodnight, Jeremiah. I hope the bedbugs eat your feet.  
**JH- >MM:** FIRST OF ALL you know i dont have bedbugs you sleep in my bed all the time SECONDLY ni-night mikey ilu forever even if you hate me and want me to die a painful bedbug related death MY LOVE WILL NOT BE CONTAINED FOR YOU BROSKI  
**MM- >JH:** omfg go to bed. 

He set his phone done onto his pillow, giving a yawn as he reached to flick off his light. He definitely had a lot to think back on- the fact that Jeremy had thought he needed to be set up, for one, and the fact that he’d apparently completely missed that both Jake and Rich liked him. He felt a little stupid at having missed what Jeremy had apparently seen. He blinked as his phone buzzed, and reached to pick it up again. 

**RG- >MM:** mde it home sfe nd sound!

He smiled at that, rolling onto his side as he typed out his response. 

**MM- >RG:** I’m glad you didn’t die on your way home. So proud. Also dude just let me fix the a button on your phone you’re killing me here.  
**RG- >MM:** Ugh fiiine.  
**- >:** I did hevily debte fighting the pigeon i sw on the wy home, but i refrined.  
**MM- >RG:** That’s probably for the best man, pigeons are vicious creatures.  
**RG- >MM:** Right?! Jke never believes me when I tell him tht!  
**MM- >RG:** Someday he’ll learn.  
**RG- >MM:** Totlly!  
**- >:** So uh, did you hve good time tonight?  
**MM- >RG:** Yeah, I did. Thank you for taking me out, Rich.  
**RG- >MM:** I men techniclly you took us out but you’re welcome!!!!  
**- >:** I’d like to tke you out gin? If tht’s oky?  
**MM- >RG:** I could get down with that 100%  
**- >:** We can figure it out tomorrow maybe? I’m totally about to crash.  
**RG- >MM:** yeh dude i’ll see you in the morning, sleeeeeep  
**MM- >RG:** You too nerd

He reached to put his phone on his nightstand so he’d no longer be tempted by it, taking his glasses off to put aside as well before getting comfortable, letting himself fall asleep while thinking about the date.

-+-+-

“Michael, you’re not going to have time to eat before you have to leave if you don’t get up now.” Michael groaned as his Mami knocked loudly on the basement door, the sound pulling him from his sleep as he rolled to grab his glasses from his side table. 

“Aye, Mami. I’m up, I’m up already, stop banging.” He whined, pulling the pillow from his face as he sat up. A quick glance at his clock showed him that his mother was right- he had slept in later than he intended to. Pushing himself out of bed he quickly dressed, opting for a simple pair of skinny jeans that he hadn’t worn in ages and- after realizing he had somehow left his favorite hoodie in a puddle of soda the night before- a red and grey long-sleeved shirt with geometric designs on it. He made his way up to the kitchen, giving both of his moms a kiss on the cheek before sitting at the island counter to pour himself a bowl of cereal.

“You slept in, mijo. Did you have trouble sleeping last night?” Maxine asked as she slid him a glass of orange juice with a concerned look. Michael took a huge mouthful of cereal, chewing thoughtfully as he shook his head. 

“Nah, I was just really tired I think. I went to bed pretty early.” Maxine gave a small frown and Michael flashed her what he hoped was a reassuring grin. “Really, Mami. I’m okay. I promise.” She watched him a moment before nodding. 

“Alright. I worry, you know that. Were you out with Jeremiah last night?” Michael stuffed another mouthful of cereal into his mouth, shaking his head as he reached for his juice. 

“No, I was with Rich and Jake.” He hesitated a moment, unsure as to how his mothers would react to the knowledge that it had been a date, shrugging slightly. 

“Oh, those boys are good boys. You should invite them to dinner soon, Micha.” Michael nodded as he downed his juice, giving a small cough as he swallowed too fast. 

“Drink normally, Michael. And take your medication.” Camille stated, frowning over the top of her newspaper at him as he gave her a sheepish smile, popping the three small pills on the table next to his glass dry.

“Sorry, Nanay. I’m gunna head out, I told Rich I’d pick him up today and then I still have to pick up Jere. Love you both!” He grabbed his bag, blowing both women a kiss before taking off out the door to his car. Getting in he put on his iPod, shoving his bag into the backseat before starting up the Cruiser and backing out of the driveway to make the three minute drive to Rich’s place. Pulling up in front of the teen’s mobile home, he sent him a quick message to let him know that he was there. It took less than a minute for Rich to appear out the door, bounding towards the car with a wide grin on his face. Michael couldn’t help but return the smile as Rich got into the car, slipping into the passenger seat quickly. 

“Good morning gorgeous!” Rich lisped, buckling himself in as he watched a blush spread over Michael’s face. 

“Morning. You’re in an awfully good mood.” Once Rich was safely buckled in Michael pulled away from the curb to head towards Jeremy’s place.

“Can’t help it, I had a good night last night. Got to kiss a really cute guy.” Michael’s gaze shifted from the road to Rich for a moment before he gave a snort, shaking his head. 

“Cute. Flattery gets you everywhere, hmm?” Rich beamed at him and he chuckled. “It was a good kiss, I wouldn’t mind revisiting it sometime soon.” Rich’s grin grew at Michael’s words, and Michael gave a groan as he swatted him. “Stop looking so smug, oh my god.” Rich chuckled, shifting to watch Michael as they drove.

“So, okay, I gotta know. Who was the better kisser? Me or Jake?” Michael made a distressed noise at the question as he turned onto Jeremy’s road, not planning to answer until Rich started to poke his side. 

“You were both good, jesus. Who just asks that?” Rich beamed as they pulled into Jeremy’s driveway, Michael honking twice to alert Jeremy of their arrival. 

“I was curious! Gotta know what I’m up against, you know?” Michael groaned, resting his head on the steering wheel as Jeremy exited his house, a look of confusion crossing his face as he spotted Rich in the passenger seat before shrugging and getting into the backseat. 

“Good morning my fellow American’s, how are we this fine day?” Michael shot Jeremy a dirty look in the rear-view mirror at his chipper greeting, clearly unimpressed. 

“I hate you both for being this awake. I need coffee, damnit.” Rich and Jeremy both laughed, and Michael half pouted, half glared at the two. “I picked the two of you up out of the kindness of my heart and I’m feeling so attacked right now. Fucking rude.” Rich leaned across the center console to flick Michael’s arm, chuckling as Michael let out a whine. 

“Let’s go to the 711, I’ve got coffee this morning you big baby.” Jeremy stated, rolling his eyes at Michael’s dramatics. Michael grinned, reaching back to pat Jeremy’s knee awkwardly. 

“Have I mentioned that I love you, Jer-Bear?” Jeremy snorted, reaching to swat at Michael’s hand. 

“Not today, no. I didn’t even get a good morning text, you’d think I’d fallen from favor or something. I thought the love was going out of our marriage, Michael, it’s good to know you still love me. My life is now complete.” Michael chuckled, pulling the car into the 711 parking lot and parking in a spot near the dumpster.

“Our love is eternal, Heere, and don’t you forget it.” Turning off the car, he got out of the vehicle to go into the store, Rich and Jeremy following as Michael made a beeline for the coffee machine to grab the largest cup he could find to fill with coffee. 

“You have a pretty serious caffeine addiction there, babe. Are we going to have to stage an intervention?” Rich teased, watching as Michael put cream and sugar into his coffee. The larger teen shot him a dirty look, picking his drink up and taking a sip. 

“Why do you keep attacking me like this Richard. I’m calling the cops.” He turned to the microwave that was used to heat up burritos, pressing 9-1-1 as he glared at the shorter teen, and Rich chuckled as he grabbed himself a coffee as well. Following Michael towards the back of the store to look at the cold beverages, he moved to stand behind Michael, looping one arm around his waist to pull him flush against Rich’s front as Michael blushed at the sudden invasion of his personal space. 

“Is this okay? I just really wanted to hold you all of a sudden. You’re so cute when you’re tired and cranky, Mikey.” Michael let out a snort, allowing himself to sink back into Rich’s warmth. 

“This is okay. Sorry, I’m totally cranky if I have to be up before seven, but you already knew this heinous dark side of me dude. And you already knew about my horrible addiction. So.” Rich snickered, the arm around Michael’s waist tightening slightly before Michael felt a feather-light kiss being placed on the back of his neck before Rich pulled away as Jeremy appeared. 

“Ew, don’t be gross in the 711 guys I live here. Are you ready to go?” Michael rolled his eyes, thrusting his cup into Jeremy’s hand. 

“Go pay, nerd. I’ll go unlock the car.” Jeremy reached to take Rich’s coffee too, shooing him off after Michael when he tried to protest. The two made their way to the car, though instead of unlocking it Michael snagged Rich’s hand, walking backward and pulling Rich with him until he felt the car door against his back. He gave Rich a shy smile as he got a boost of confidence at the adoring look on Rich’s face, and took a deep breath before pulling Rich into a kiss. Rich made a noise, pleasantly surprised at the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist, letting the taller teen guide the kiss and keep control. After a long moment, Michael broke the kiss, biting his lip as he leaned back slightly. “Was that okay?” He asked, watching Rich as the shorter teen moved his hands to rest on Michael’s waist. 

“That was more than okay. Feel free to do that at any time. Always. Yes.” Michael snorted at the goofy grin that overtook Rich’s face, leaning to press their foreheads together.

“You’re such a nerd, oh my god. How are you so ridiculous?” Rich shrugged, and behind them, Jeremy cleared his throat. 

“Your drinks.” He thrust the cups at them, wrinkling his nose, and Michael grinned. 

“Aw, do you feel left out Jer-Bear? Do you want some kisses?” Jeremy made a face as Rich took the cups and Michael moved to press a sloppy kiss to Jeremy’s cheek. 

“I wasn’t, and we’re going to be late if we don’t go now.” Michael chuckled, opening the door and taking his coffee to put in the cup holder.

“We’re like three minutes from the school dude, calm down. We’re fine.” Jeremy made a face as he got into the passenger seat, reclaiming his usual spot as he shot Rich a look while the shorter teen got into the back. 

“You’re fine, babe.” Rich offered with a wink, causing Michael to laugh as he started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Not really, but good try. A+ for effort Rich.” Rich frowned, settling back into his seat as he pulled his phone from his pocket to shoot Jake a text. 

“Are we still on for video games and junk food tonight?” Jeremy asked, reaching to adjust his seat slightly. Michael nodded, pulling into the school parking lot to find a place to park. 

“Yeah, of course. Is Christine joining us?” Jeremy shook his head, and Michael gave him a curious look. 

“She’s got an audition. She might stop in after she’s done though.” Michael nodded before turning to look at Rich. “Do you want to come too, Rich? Video games and bad food?” Rich nodded, and Jeremy waved his phone in the air. 

“Jake wants to come too, that okay?” Michael nodded, and Jeremy shot off a text. “Jenna says she’s taking the girls to the movies and we should have fun without them.” Rich snorted as Michael pulled into a parking spot, leaning forward to pick up his bag. 

“Sausage party!” He exclaimed, Michael rolling his eyes as he turned off the car. 

“Please never refer to game night as a sausage party ever again, Rich.” Reaching back for his and Jake’s bags, Michael gave Rich a look. “Not unless we cook some sausage.” Rich grinned, getting out of the car as Jeremy and Michael followed suit. 

“Jake's waiting at your locker.” Jeremy offered, tucking his phone into his pocket as he watched Michael lock up his car, coffee cup balanced precariously. 

“Alright, I should go meet up with him so he has his stuff before class starts.” Michael shouldered both bags, running his hands through his hair as Jeremy gave him a salute.

“Sounds good. I’m going to go find Christine, she has my play notes book.” Michael waved him off, and Rich flashed him a thumbs up as he left to enter the school. Rich reached to take Michael’s hand, smiling at him as he gave it a squeeze.

“I gotta go talk to Mr. Jennings about my essay, but I’ll see you in Chemistry?” Michael nodded, giving Rich a kiss on the cheek as they started into the building, other students giving them looks as they walked. 

“Sounds good. Don’t stab anyone in English, dude.” Rich made a face, letting go of Michael’s hand to take off own the hall towards the English block, and Michael turned to head towards his locker. He shifted the bags on his shoulder, ambling down the hall as he pulled his phone from his pocket to check his messages.

 **JR- >MM:** Are you dating Rich?  
**MM- >JR:** ???  
**JR- >MM:** Kate Wilson just texted Marc Cowan who texted Chloe that she saw you guys making out in front of the 711 WTF MIKE?!?  
**MM- >JR:** I will be withholding all comments from the media until a later date. Later Felicia xo

Rolling his eyes, he glanced up to spot Jake leaning against his locker, reading a book.

“Hey, Jakey-D. You been here long?” Jake looked up, grinning at Michael as he closed his book at Michael’s arrival.

“Nah, not too long, don’t worry about it.” He reached to take his bag from Michael’s shoulder, his fingers brushing against Michael’s throat as he did causing Michael to blush slightly. 

“That’s good. We stopped for coffee so I wouldn’t murder Jer and Rich.” Jake chuckled, leaning against the locker beside Michael’s as the other teen opened his own. 

“Probably for the best then. You picked up Rich this morning?” Michael glanced up from pulling the books he’d need for his morning classes-all at the opposite end of the school- from his locker, catching the hint of jealousy in Jake’s tone. 

“Yeah, I figured it beats having to bus, and he’s only a three minute drive from my place.” He shoved his bag into his locker as he gave Jake an unreadable look for a long moment before it clicked. “Aw, are you jealous that Rich got a drive and you didn’t?” Jake pouted, moving to block Michael against his locker once it was closed. 

“Madeline says Jacob White said that Kate Wilson saw you and Rich making out at the 711, Kinda jealous about that.” Michael held his book to his chest as Jake leaned over him, one arm resting against the locker beside Michael’s head. 

“I mean, we kissed. That is indeed a thing that happened.” He stared up at Jake through his lashes, the corner of his lips quirking upwards as Jake gave a soft groan, leaning down to press his forehead to Michael’s. 

“You’re killing me here, Mell. Do I get a kiss this morning too then?” Michael wrinkled his nose some, recalling something Jeremy had told him that had happened during the Halloween party.

“You’re a jealous sort, aren’t you Dillinger?” He teased, sliding a hand up Jake’s chest to rest against the side of his neck. “What if I said no?” He bit his lip, watching Jake as he waited for his answer. 

“Then I’ll be sad, but I’d respect your choice. But! I would be forced to make sad puppy dog eyes at you all day.” Michael chuckled, pulling him down into a kiss before letting go, cheeks red. 

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” Jake grinned, dipping his head to give Michael another kiss before backing off some. 

“I’m happy now. Can I walk you to class?” Michael snorted as Jake took his book, shaking his head. 

“Well, we have the same class, so I guess you can.” He teased as Jake grinned, reaching for Michael’s hand to lace their fingers together. 

“Is this okay?” Jake asked softly as they started walking towards their math classroom. Michael nodded, noting Jenna and Chloe watching them as they passed. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s fine. I think we’re about to start a rumor that I’m two-timing you and Rich though, what with all the stares I’m getting right now.” Jake glanced around, several students looking away as they passed. 

“Well, no one would believe that you’re some sort of homewrecker or something. If anyone starts shit, I’ll set them straight.” Jake puffed out his chest, and Michael chuckled.

“I mean I’ve had worse rumors spread about me, Jake. Odds are that the worst thing people will start saying is that I’m desperately trying to get popular by getting with both of you. Best case scenario-” he grinned as they entered the classroom, “-is that people start rumors about how my dick must be so bomb it brings all the boys to the yard, because I don’t have anything else to offer.” Jake frowned as they took their seats, setting Michael’s book onto the table as he turned to look at him seriously. 

“Okay first of all, you have a lot to offer besides being hot-which you totally are- so they can suck it. And secondly, what worse rumors? I’ve only ever really heard shit like you and Jeremy secretly dating which isn’t that bad right?” Michael shrugged, taking a long sip from his coffee. 

“Just...stupid stuff that comes up every so often. I’m a chubby minority who’s gay and adopted by two immigrant lesbians. I'm used to people talking shit about me and my moms, Jake. It’s okay.” Jake’s frown deepened, though before e could speak the bell rang and the teacher started the class. 

Settling in his seat, Jake watched Michael as the class work was passed out, deciding he would ask for more information later.


	6. Chapter 6

He was trapped, terrified and with no way out. He backed against the door of the cafeteria, holding his hands up in surrender as he glanced between the three people keeping him from entering the cafeteria. 

“What do you want with me? I just want to get a hot dog damnit!” One of his trappers grabbed his arm, rolling her eyes at Michael’s dramatics. 

“Oh shut up Michael. Brooke went ahead to get you two hot dogs and a coke, you’re fine. You’ve been caught kissing the two most popular boys in our school in the span of three classes, one of which is my ex-boyfriend. I want answers, Mell.” Chloe’s manicured nails pressed into his chest, pressing him back against the wall. Beside her, Jenna blocked his escape route and behind Jenna, Christine bounced on her heels with a nervous look. 

“Chloe, be nice! Mikey, we just want to know what’s going on. We won’t judge!” Michael snorted at Christine’s words, batting Chloe’s hand away and gently pushing her back a step.

“I mean I don’t think I have much to add to it. I kissed Rich at the 711 this morning, and I kissed Jake when we got to school. That’s about it.” Chloe narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot. 

“Rich I can understand. He’s bi, he had a weird obsession with you even before you and Jerry started hanging out with us...but Jake?” She gave him an unimpressed look. “He dated me. He’s the most popular guy in our school, and he wants to kiss you? Like, I like you Michael but even you’ve got to see how weird that is. Jake is straight!” Michael frowned as Jenna placed a hand on Chloe’s shoulder, Christine scowling.

“Just because Jake dated you doesn’t mean he’s not bi or pan or any other sexuality Chloe, don’t be rude.” Chloe gave a little huff, turning her nose up slightly at Christine’s words. 

“Look, Chloe, I’m the first person to agree that I’m a definite downgrade in the dating pool, but if the way Jake kissed me both today and last night says anything, he’s definitely not straight.” Chloe’s eyes bulged, and she gripped onto Jenna’s arm. 

“He kissed you last night?” She exclaimed, and Michael gave her a look. 

“Uh, yeah? We went on a date. Him, Rich and I.” He rubbed his arm nervously as he shifted his gaze between Chloe and Jenna. “Anyways, I’m going to go to lunch now? You should maybe talk to Jake about this whole thing…” He slipped past Christine quickly, darting into the crowded cafeteria and taking a moment to look around for his friends. He spotted Brooke, Jeremy, Jake and Rich at a far table and started towards them, grinning when Brookecaughtsightofhim and started waving wildly with a hotdog. Chuckling, Michael made his way over, settling into the seat next to Jeremy as Brooke slid him his food.

“Hey, Micha. How was classes this morning?” Jeremy asked, watching as Michael shoved one of the hotdogs into his mouth, amused. 

“Fine, if you don’t include Chloe attacking me outside of the cafeteria just now.” Brooke gave him a surprised look, glancing towards the door. 

“She told me she just wanted to talk to you, Michael, I’m so sorry!” Michael shrugged, glancing at Jake as he picked up his second hotdog.

“I mean she did talk? Just sort of aggressively. It’s chill, but she might come at you regarding your sexuality...and maybe about dating below your station or whatever.” Jake’s frown grew, and he reached to grasp Michael’s hand as he reached for his can of coke.

“I’ll talk to her dude. Just ignore her okay?” Michael watched him for a moment, taking in the pleading look on the taller teens face. He wondered how many people Chloe might have inadvertently scared off of potential relationships with Jake due to her overprotectiveness of her ex-boyfriend, and he squeezed Jake’s hand reassuringly. 

“Hey, no worries dude. That’s just how she is. It’s good. She just cares about you a lot.” Jake gave a small nod, lacing their fingers together for a moment. 

“You’re not like, below me or whatever she implied, you know that right?” Michael nodded, a self-deprecating joke on the tip of his tongue that he bit back at the sincerity in Jake’s voice. 

“I know, Jake. Besides, it’s not up to Chloe who you like. It’s no one’s choice but yours.” Jake smiled, and Michael squeezed his hand again before letting go so they could finish their lunches. A few moments passed before Chloe, Jenna and Christine joined them at the table, Chloe giving Michael a sheepish look as she slipped into the seat next to Brooke. 

“I’m sorry I attacked you like that, Mikey. I’m trying to change, to stop being a bitch about stuff like that, but…” Michael waved his hand, giving her a wide grin. 

“Hey, no worries Chloe. You guys have been either dating or friends for years; it’s sort of expected that you're overprotective of Jake. I’d be the same way with Jeremy if he wasn’t dating the human equivalent of sunshine over there.” Christine beamed at the words, and the look on Chloe’s face lessened some. “Besides, you aren’t completely wrong; socially speaking, I’m like bottom of the barrel here. I’m not exactly conventionally attractive, I occasionally have the social skills of a hermit crab and I’m- let’s face it- a prime bullying target. But if Jake, or Rich, like me, that’s their choice Chloe. Not yours. Okay?” Chloe nodded, and Michael returned the gesture before turning to Brooke. “How was that History test, B? I have it next period.” The conversation fell into idle conversation around the table, and it wasn’t long until the bell for class rang.

-+-+-+-

Michael stood with his head and shoulders in his locker, eyes shut as he rested his forehead on the line of books shoved neatly onto the top shelf. He was exhausted; school was always tiring, and the constant whispers that seemed to stop whenever he entered a room were annoying. He was stoked to go home and play some video games with his best friend and his...courtiers? Potential love interests? He didn’t really know what to call them. Friends, he supposed- the sudden change in their feelings for him (or not so sudden, according to both boys) didn’t change the fact that they were friends. He was also looking forward to a large slurpee, which the others had no choice in going to get. He groaned as he heard someone stop behind him, sinking further into his locker as the footsteps stopped behind him.

“Jeremy, I’m quitting school to become a mail order bride. I’m going to find a sweet sugar daddy and become the model trophy wife.” A heavy hand pat his back soothingly, and a deep chuckle resounded behind him.

“Dude, don’t quit school, the tech team needs you to fix whenever Tyler fucks up the cord relays.” Michael startled at the voice, very clearly not Jeremy’s, and pulled his head from his locker to look at his not-Jeremy interrupter. 

“Hey, Dustin. What’s up, you need something?” Fustin grinned, running a hand through his hair as he took a step back to allow Michael to close his locker and turn to him properly once he pulled his chemistry book from his locker. 

“Yeah, actually. Do you have the key to the tech booth? The tech’s coming to fix the soundboard but Reyes can’t find the key.” Michael pat down his pockets, pulling out the key and handing it over. 

“Sorry about that, I was in there to do light adjustments during fifth period. Are they finally going to fix my damn slider buttons?” Dustin tucked the key into his pocket, giving a nod. 

“Yup. And the faulty wire that keeps making the stage right lights turn off at random. Apparently, while your fix works, it’s not ‘safe’. I figured that at least it worked!” Michael chuckled at Dustin’s enthusiasm, leaning back on his locker to watch the taller teen. They had started talking when Christine had convinced - see, bullied -Michael to join the tech team as a way to be involved with theatre without having to actually be in the play. Dustin had taken to him fairly quick when he had discovered just how tech-savvy the other teen was, and a friendship had been born.

“How dare they want things like ‘public safety’ and ‘not having potential fire hazards.’ Awful.” Dustin snorted, shaking his head at Michael’s affronted words as he reached to push his hair from his face. 

“I know, right? Way to not live life to its absolute fullest, school.” Michael laughed, and Dustin’s grin widened. “Are you coming to Chrissy’s Christmas party? Aunt Janet always goes all out, it’s pretty awesome.” Michael had to hold back a wince at that; the last party he’d been to hadn’t exactly ended well, and he wasn’t really sure how he felt about attending another. 

“I dunno, dude. I’m not much of a party person, especially after being trapped in a burning bathroom during Halloween.” Dustin frowned, shifting back on his heels as he gave Michael a sympathetic look. 

“Shit, I forgot you were there, sorry man. If it helps, there won’t be any drinking at this party? And the likelihood that anyone will go nuts and light the place up is pretty small, even if Christine’s insisting on inviting Goranski.” Michael frowned, his grip on his book tightening at Dustin’s jab at Rich. 

“Hey, not cool man. Rich apologized for the fire, he had some seriously bad shit going on and he’s getting help now. Not cool, Dust.” Dustin gave him a sheepish look at being called out, and Michael sighed. “Just...people shouldn’t talk about things they don’t have all the information about. All it does is spread shitty rumors about good people who went through a rough time. Rumors suck, dude.” Dustin’s look turned apologetic, and he shifted back slightly. 

“I’m sorry, Mike. I didn’t think of it that way. I didn’t think you and Goranski were that close, honestly...so I guess it’s true then? What Kate Wilson saw?” Michael’s brows furrowed, and he gave Dustin a hard look. 

“You mean the rumor that we were making out in front of the 711? What if it was true?” Dustin frowned, reaching to rub the back of his neck as he gave a little shrug. 

“I mean, I’d be kinda confused? I didn’t know you guys were that close...and I saw you with Jake today. And bro I know we haven’t really known each other long, but even I can tell you aren’t a two-timer.” Michael rolled his eyes, bending to pick up his bag that had been sitting at his feet to shove his textbook into.

“Honestly, Dustin, I like you and all dude but whatever’s going on between Jake, Rich and I is between us. It’s no one else’s business.” Dustin held up his hands in surrender, and down the hall, Jeremy called Michael’s name. 

“Hey, no worries dude. I was just curious, but you right. I’ll let you go, looks like Heere’s looking for you, but...we’re cool, right?” Michael was surprised that Dustin seemed legitimately worried he’d offended him, and he gave the other teen a smile. 

“Yeah man, we’re cool. I’ll see you in tech run tomorrow, yeah? You’re bringing Doritos.” Dustin chuckled and flashed a thumbs up as he left, and Michael shook his head as he turned to greet Jeremy as he stopped beside him. “Hey, Jer-Bear. You all set?” Jeremy nodded, glancing after Dustin as the other teen disappeared down the hall.

“Yeah. What did Dustin want?” Michael waved off the question as he shouldered his bag, dropping an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders. 

“The key to the tech booth. I forgot to return it after fifth period. You ready to get your ass thoroughly handed to you, my good dude?” Jeremy made a face, swatting at Michael as he cackled while leading them down the hallway towards the door that would lead to the parking lot. “Jake and Rich are meeting us at Priscilla. And I won five bucks in Law, so I’m stopping for a slurpee and if anyone complains they’re going in the trunk.” Jeremy snorted as they hit the pavement, giving Michael a gentle shove. 

“Anyone who wound up in the trunk would die Michael. Your trunk is a death trap. And then who’d be listed as an accomplice? Me. I’m too pretty to go to jail, Mell. I’m not becoming some criminal’s bitch for you.” Michael gave him an offended look, clutching a hand to his chest as he gasped.

“And here I thought you were my ride or die bitch, Heere. Rude.” Jeremy snickered as they reached the car, waving at Jake and Rich where they stood beside it. “I bet Rich and Jake would go to jail with me, which means you’re the one dying in the trunk.” Jake shot them a concerned look, confusion clear.

“Uh...why is Jeremy dying in the trunk? And why are we going to jail?” Michael chuckled, moving to unlock the car before making his way to pop open the trunk, shoving his bag in so he wouldn’t have to stick it in the backseat with Rich and Jeremy. 

“Because he’s not being very ride or die, Jake. People who complain go in the murder trunk.” Rich snickered as he got into the car, amused at the way Michael stated it as though it was a solid, true fact. 

“Oh, okay. That makes complete sense.” Jake shrugged his shoulders as Jeremy gave a disgruntled noise, getting into the back with Rich as Jake slid into the passenger's seat. 

“See, Jake knows how to be ride or die, Jeremy.” Jeremy made a face, crossing his arms over his chest as Michael started the car. “Oh don’t make that face. You know you wanna go to 711 just as much as I do, dork.”

“Wait, this is about going to the 711?” Rich asked, snickering as he poked Jeremy’s side. “I just assumed we’d be going. Because we’re bad friends and don’t try to stop Michael’s terrible life ruining addition.” Michael made an affronted noise, and Rich’s grin grew.

“Why must you attack me like this, today, the day of my dog's quinceanera?” Jeremy groaned, and Jake gave them another confused look. 

“Your dogs what? You have a dog? Do we get to meet this dog?” Michael gave Jake a fond look, reaching to pat his leg. 

“I do have a dog, her name is Reno. She’s a corgi, and you’ll get to meet her at my place. She’s a little cuddle slut.” Jeremy chuckled, nudging Rich with a grin. 

“Not unlike her owner, who some might argue is the biggest cuddle slut of them all.” Michael huffed, shooting Jeremy a dirty look in the rearview mirror. 

“You know I have a condition, how dare you.” Jeremy snorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned between the two seats to poke Michael’s shoulder. 

“You can’t always use that as an excuse, Micha. I know you have self-control, bitch. Better than most people.”Michael pouted, and Rich looked between the two, brows furrowed. 

“Wait, does Michael actually have a condition?” He asked, worriedly. Michael’s pout fell at the concern written across Rich’s face, and Jeremy pat his arm soothingly. 

“I mean...sort of?” The skinny teen stated, unsure of how much Michael wanted to share. Michael sighed heavily, pulling into the 711 parking lot and parking before running a hand through his hair nervously. 

“I guess full disclosure’s only fair since you both want to date me...I have BPD, and I’m hypersexual.” Silence fell over the care for a moment as the two teens processed the information before Jake cleared his throat.

“What’s, uh, BPD?” Michael reached to rub the bridge of his nose, quiet for a moment as he considered the question. 

“Borderline Personality Disorder. It, uh, affects my ability to manage my emotions. I’m usually fine, but sometimes I have these...fits? I guess?” He rubbed his arm, frowning. “I guess when it happens it’s like a...hmm. Massive mood swing? I can get bad depressive episodes, or sometimes I get like, manically happy? And sometimes I just get…” He looked at Jeremy pleadingly, unable to force the words out. 

“Sometimes he has swings where he’s very clearly...uh. Overly sexual I guess is the best way to put it? He can have a swing that, uh. Uhhhhh.” He wrinkled his nose as he tried to explain it. “Kickstart his libido into overdrive due to his hypersexuality, I think that’s how the doctor described it right?” Michael nodded, unable to look at Jake or Rich as he worried his sleeve between his teeth.

“So...okay. So you have mood swings? Do you…” Jake frowned some. “You take medication for it, right? That’s why Jeremy’s dad was asking about your meds yesterday?” Michael nodded, rubbing his sleeve over his face tiredly. 

“Kind of. There’s not really a BPD medication, but BPD can have a lot of other mental illnesses connected to it as like...side effects? So I take anti-depressants and anxiety medication, mostly. Mood stabilizers that kinda help keep me level.” He glanced at Jake, then Rich, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I totally understand if it’s a deal breaker. I mean, I’ve got it as under control as you really can, but I still have bad swings sometimes.” He dropped his gaze to his hands, balled in his lap, and jumped when two arms wrapped around him from behind his seat. 

“Dude, I don’t care if you’re dealing with mental illness. I tried to kill myself two months ago, I really can’t judge. And I really like you. This doesn’t change that.” Rich’s tone was more serious than Michael had ever heard him before, and he brought his hands up to squeeze the arms around him.

“Yeah, I don’t like you any less, Michael. You’re still one of the coolest guys I know.” Jake stated, firmly, reaching to take his hand and squeeze it. Michael gave a small chuckle, squeezing back.

“And I bet my thicc thighs help.” He teased, causing Jake to groan, Jeremy giving them a look as he reached to open the car door. 

“Don’t want to know. Let’s get our junk food and go play video games.” Michael snickered, getting out as well, and the foursome headed into the store a moment later. 

“Should we get snacks here, or order a pizza do you think? My mom’s probably left me some money for food while they’re away, we could totally order pizza.” Michael rambled as they headed towards the slushie machine, grabbing a cup and pouring each available type into it as he smirked as Jeremy groaned loudly behind him. 

“You disgust me. And I’m always down for pizza dude, you know me.” Michael chuckled, taking a long obnoxious sip as he waggled his eyebrows at his best friend. 

“I make your life infinitely better, Heere, don’t lie.” Jeremy shot him a look of disappointment, and Rich slung an arm around Michael’s shoulders as he stole a sip of the slurpee, wrinkling his nose at the taste.

“It tastes like a car accident in my mouth, oh my god Michael. What the hell is wrong with you? Why?” Michael smirked, taking another long sip as Jake appeared beside Jeremy with a large fountain soda in his hand as he watched Rich dramatically sink to his knees gagging. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad!” Michael exclaimed, pouting as he pulled the slushie to his chest. “It’s a perfectly respectable mixture thank you very much.” Jeremy made a face as Michael shook the cup at his face, reaching to pour himself his usual blue raspberry flavor. 

“Respectable if you’re a heathen maybe. I’m sure your mother’s are so proud of your disgusting habit.” Michael snorted; both he and Jeremy we well aware of his mom’s opinion on his slurpee mixture.

“How dare you. Jake, you’re on my side right?” Jake raised a brow, holding up his soda cup.

“Well I’m drinking swamp water right now so I’d be a hypocrite if I wasn’t.” He grinned as both Rich and Jeremy gave them a disgusted look.

“And I called you my best friend Jake. I’m shocked and hurt, and full of hurt shocked betrayal.” Rich stated, and Jake snorted.

“This from the guy who mixed gin and maple syrup and called it a ‘Canadian’.” Michael snickered as Jeremy gave Rich an affronted look, to which Rich shrugged.

“I mean, truth.” Michael slipped around Rich to disappear down the chip aisle, snagging a bag of Doritos before moving to the front to wait for the others to pay.

He was...excited. 

It was still new and weird to have anyone who wasn’t Jeremy over- bar the summer Jeremy’s cousin Jared had been visiting, as he and Michael had clicked almost immediately over teasing Jeremy relentlessly- and he couldn’t help but be nervously excited to have someone other than his best friend to play games with.

Two someones. Two very cute someones who wanted his attention. He grinned as the trio join him at the cash register, purchasing his items and waiting for the others to do the same. 

He was happy.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh man. Oh man, you’re so beautiful. Look at you, you’re just gorgeous.” Michael rolled his eyes as he put his keys in the bowl by the door, stepping around Jake as the taller teen knelt awkwardly in the doorway blocking Rich and Jeremy from entering the house.

“Jake, you’re blocking the door. Reno come, I’ll put you out.” Jake made a sad face as Michael clicked his tongue, causing the dog to squirm out of Jake’s grip to bounce at Michael’s feet.

“But she’s such a good girl, Michael, look at her! Such a good girl.” Jake cooed, pushing himself up from the floor with Rich’s help as Michael lead the dog into the kitchen, opening the patio door to let the dog out into the small fenced in yard.

“She’s the best dog.”Jeremy agreed, setting his backpack on the kitchen table before moving to root through one of the cupboards.

“We rescued her from one of mom’s client's exes. She was pretty jumpy when we got her, but she’s pretty much past that now. She’s only a year old, mom’s got her in training to be my service dog for when they have to go away for extended periods of time.” Rich gave him a curious look, seating himself at the table as Jeremy grabbed a package of cookies and settled beside Rich.

“Mostly to keep Michael calm during panic attacks and to remind him of his meds.” Jeremy stated, opening the package as Michael let the dog back in.

“Oh, that’s neat. I’ve always been interested in how they do that, like it’s cool that you can train an animal to help you.” Rich stated, taking a cookie as Jeremy offered up the pack.

“You can train most animals, anyways. Reno’s uh...not doing so well in the classes. She’s smart, but she’s too easily distracted.” Michael let the dog back in and moved to feed her, chuckling as she bounced from Rich to Jake, obviously excited at the new people. “It’s not sticking. Reno, down girl. Sit.” She sat at the mat that held her food bowl, watching Michael as she wagged the entire back part of her body.

“Oh my god, look at her little butt go. I’m in love.” Jake cooed, leaning on his elbow to watch the dog as Michael put down the food bowl.

“She is a queen and she knows it. Cammy gets mad at us because we spoil her rotten.” Jeremy admitted, the group watching as Reno devoured her dinner.

“Well who wouldn’t, she’s absolutely perfect and deserves nothing but the best.” Michael snorted at Jake’s words, moving to the table and patting the top of Jake’s head. 

“You think that now, just you wait. She’s less cute when she decides to shit on the floor even though you just took her out.” He shot her a dirty look, though it fell after a moment as she simply moved to push her face into Michael’s leg, causing him to laugh.

“I’ve always wanted a dog, but my parents always said we were too busy for one.” Jake admitted, leaning to pet Reno with a wistful look on his face. 

“Well, you can live vicariously through my dog if you want, Jake.” Michael stated, and Jake grinned up at him as Jeremy pulled his phone out of his pocket.

“We should order pizza now before they get busy. What toppings do we want?” Michael pulled out a seat to sit at the table as well, grinning.

“Pineapple.” He stated firmly, “I’ll forgo anchovies, but I want pineapple damnit.” Jeremy made a gagging sound, and Jake made a face. 

 

“How about we get pineapple on half? We should get bacon, I’m cravin’ bacon man.” Rich made a noise of agreement, and Jeremy wrinkled his nose.

“Uh, no? I can’t eat bacon.” The two teens looked at him in confusion. “Jewish? We don’t eat pork?” Michael snickered, leaning down to pet Reno as she laid on his feet. 

“I mean, he’s right. When have you ever seen Jeremy eat anything pork related?” Rich frowned, thinking back on it a moment. 

“Huh. I knew you were Jewish, but I never like….really thought about it outside of you not celebrating Christmas.” Jeremy snorted, and Jake hummed. 

“Well, okay no bacon. How about chicken? That could be good.” Michael flashed a thumbs up, and Jeremy dialed to place their order. 

“So we were going to play AOTD, but since there’s four of us and it’s only a two player game we should totally play either Smash or Mario Kart.” Both Jake and Rich considered their options as Jeremy hung up his phone with a sigh. 

“And pizza is ordered. Did we decide on a game?” Michael gestured to the others, and Rich leaned back in his seat with a shrug. 

“I personally vote Mario Kart. I will kick all of your asses.” He raised a brow as though challenging anyone to disagree, and Michael chuckled.

“I’m down for Mario Kart. Jer, you told them to deliver it to the downstairs door, right?” Jeremy nodded, and Michael stooped to pick up the dog with a grin.”Awesome, grab the snacks and let's do this thing then! To the basement!” The group made their way downstairs to Michael’s room, heading to settle on the couch shoved to one side of the room, an ancient t.v taking up half of the wall. Michael flicked on a light switch, the t.v flickering to life as well as a string of Christmas lights strung across the low ceiling. 

“This is a pretty rad set up, man. You get the whole basement to yourself?” Jake asked, looking around the room.

“Yeah, pretty much. The laundry’s down here, but it’s my chore to do so it’s actually hella convenient that it’s right there. Plus, I have my own bathroom with the world’s best tub so.” Jeremy snorted, and Michael shot him a look. “Don’t you start dissing Grandpa Tub, Jeremy. I won’t stand for it, he’s seen us through the hard times.” Rich and Jake exchanged a questioning look, and Michael chuckled. “The family who lived here before had this basement set up as a private suite for the grandfather and they set up the bathroom to be accessible for the handicapped. The bathtub is twice the size of a normal tub and has massage jets, but all Jeremy can see if the fact that it has an accessibility door in it.” Rich gave the bathroom door an excited look as Jeremy rolled his eyes at Michael.

“Forget about Grandpa Tub, we came here to play Mario Kart!” Jeremy stated, slapping the arm of the couch as he gestured to the t.v. Michael chuckled, moving to switch game consoles to the N64 before starting up the game, untangling the controllers to pass out to the group. 

“I’m always player one, mostly because the controller port is broken and I’m the only one who can get it to work right for some reason.” He wiggled his cord before settling down onto the couch between Rich and Jeremy.

“Alright, how are we going to pick which courses to do? Can we make a, like...cup tournament or something?” Jake asked, “I’ve only ever played the newest one.” Michael chuckled as the character selection screen came up. 

“Oh no, we play Rainbow Road and die like men in this house.” The rest of the boys groaned at Michael’s words, Rich selecting Mario as Jake chose Luigi. Michael picked Yoshi, and Jeremy selected Bowser. “Yass, Daddy Bowser. I’m gonna follow dat ass at a leisurely pace around the track.” Michael purred, much to Jeremy’s obvious distress.

“Why are you like this.” Jeremy groaned, giving Michael a shove into Rich’s side and causing the blond to drop his controller. 

“Baby I was born this way. Alright fuckers, better prepare your anus’ for defeat.” Jake gave Michael a weird look, glancing at Jeremy in confusion.

“Uh?” Jeremy waved his controller at him as Jake spoke, grinning at the other teen from the opposite end of the couch.

“Micha gets really competitive when it comes to Mario Kart man. Vicious even. You guys might change your minds about wanting to date him after this, he gets ugly.” Michael rolled his eyes, and Jake grinned over both Michael and Rich’s heads at Jeremy.

“Not likely, Heere. Besides, who’s saying I don’t get equally as competitive?” His grin turned sly as he pressed the start button, and Jeremy let out a yelp as the game started. 

“Oh, you’re going down Dillinger.”

+-+-+-+

Michael stood in his kitchen, pantry door open before him as he stared idly at its contents. They had been gaming for almost four hours, the pizza long gone and their snacks depleted. He had come up for chips, but as soon as he’d opened the door to the pantry he’d felt a wave of disgust wash over him at the garish orange of the Dorito bag. 

What was he doing?

The entire time they had been playing, Rich and Jake had made a habit of complimenting Michael even as they joined forces to take out the formidable team of Michael and Jeremy. They’d been attentive to him, without leaving Jeremy out, and it was...weird. Nice, but weird. He wasn’t used to the attention. Hell, he wasn’t even use to people beyond Jeremy acknowledging his existence, let alone wanting to date him. It was a little overwhelming, if he were to be honest with himself. 

“Mike, You okay?” Michael startled at the voice behind him, turning to watch as Jake entered the kitchen. “You’ve been up here for almost ten minutes, I thought I’d see if you were okay.” Michael frowned as he glanced at the clock, taking in the time. 

“Oh. Sorry, I just...got distracted I guess.” He grabbed the bag of chips, closing the pantry before turning back to Jake, surprised to find the taller teen directly in front of him. He blinked up at Jake as he took the bag of chips from Michael to set on the counter before stepping forward, placing one hand on Michael’s waist and the other against the side of his neck, thumb brushing along Michael’s jaw. 

“It’s okay. I was hoping to get you alone for a few minutes anyway.” Michael blushed, leaning into the touch as Jake leaned down to place a feather soft kiss just below Michael’s ear. “You’re really hot when you get into video games, Michael. So...focused. I couldn’t stop thinking about how hot it’d be if that focus was on me.” Michael’s cheeks reddened further at the words, tiling his head to allow Jake to kiss along his jaw as he worried the hem of his shirt.

“Yeah? That’s, uh. That’s what does it for you, huh Jake?” He asked, bringing his hands up to grip Jake’s shirt to pull him closer.

“I didn’t know watching someone nerd out was so sexy.” Michael snorted back a laugh at Jake’s words, curling his fingers against Jake’s shirt playfully.

“I didn’t know you had a nerd kink, dude.” Jake nipped the underside of Michael’s jaw, and Michael let out a laugh. “Jake, what are you doing? They’re gonna come looking for us.” Jake smirked as he brought both of his hands to Michael’s waist, pulling him flush to him.

“Nah. I asked Rich and Jeremy to find a movie for us to watch and to give us some time.” Michael flushed at that, and Jake gave him a grin. “Can I kiss you?” Michael snorted. 

“I mean you kinda already did but sure.” Jake tilted his face up to press a kiss to Michael’s lips, backing him against the pantry door as Michael made a soft noise in the back of his throat. Michael’s hands moved to grip Jake’s shoulders as Jake broke the kiss to press his lips to Michael’s neck. “Can I take you out this weekend? Just the two of us?” Michael gave a nod, tilting his head more as Jake kissed along his neck. 

“Uh. S-sure? Yeah, I, uh. Yes. Okay.” Jake chuckled, slipping his arms around Michael’s’ waist. 

“Good, cool. I’m already looking forward to it.” There was a thump from below them, and Michael pulled away with a small laugh.

“I think that’s our cue, Mr. Suave. Grab some more chips from the pantry and the jug of ice tea from the fridge?” He rose on his toes to press a kiss to Jake’s lips, gentle and shy, before grabbing the bag of Doritos and turning to go down the steps again, Jake following behind with a pleased smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's mention of past bullying in this one, as well as one scene that is sort of sexual? Nothing too explicit though. Just Rich's tummy kink coming into play.

“I should probably be heading home soon, dudes. Jake, do you want a ride from my dad since you’re just down the road?” Jake glanced up from where he was brushing Reno, looking towards the clock. 

“Oh shit, is that the time? Yeah, dude, I’d love a drive.” Jeremy gave a thumbs up, moving to call his dad as Michael started shutting down his t.v setup.

“Rich, do you need a lift home?” Jeremy asked, covering his phone with his hand as he gave Rich a questioning look. Rich waved his hand, turning to Michael instead. 

“Could I actually crash here tonight, Micha? Thomas is out of town tonight and I don’t really want to stay in the apartment alone…” Michael glanced at him, brow raised. 

“Sure Rich. You can stay any time, you know that dude.” Rich flashed him a grateful smile as Jake rubbed a hand down the blond’s back gently.

“You good bro?” Rich nodded, leaning his head back against Jake’s stomach with a smile.

“Yeah, dude. The apartments really quiet without him there, and it’s kinda creepy.” Jake ruffled his hair with a smile, leaning to give Rich a half hug.

“So long as you’re good dude. I worry about you, you know.” Rich nodded, and Jeremy cleared his throat. 

“Dad’s here, Jake. We’ll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?” Michael waved them off, moving to settle on the couch next to Rich as Jake and Jeremy left. 

“So how're things going with your brother?” Rich shifted to lay with his head in Michael’s lap at the question, Michael’s hand dropping to run his fingers through surprisingly soft blond strands.

 

“It’s okay...it’s kinda weird? Like...I think I feel guilty about him coming back. It’s like...he escaped Jersey. Who am I to pull him back in?” Michael frowned and Rich flailed, causing Michael to flinch back some at the sudden movement. Rich pulled his arms back to his chest, giving Michael a mortified look at the expression on the larger teen’s face. “Shit, Michael. Sorry. Ugh, I’m so-” He sat up, turning to face Michael properly and taking his hands gently. “I’m so fucking sorry about everything I did you to the past two years. I hurt you, I made you scared and I never...I never wanted to be like my dad, Mike. You gotta believe me, I never wanted to be like him. I had a huge crush on you, freshman year, you know? And then I took the Squip, and...and I’m so sorry. I was awful to both you and Jeremy, I made you feel bad about yourself...I made you hurt yourself. Jeremy wouldn’t have even known about the Squip if it weren’t for me. Fuck, I’m such an awful person, fuck, I’m so-” Rich cut off as Michael pressed his hands to Rich’s cheeks, squishing them together.

“No feeling bad for yourself. You can’t keep apologizing for the same thing over and over Rich. I know that you’re sorry. I know. And you’re trying to make it up to us. You’re nothing like your dad, I promise.” Rich gave a hesitant nod, reaching to pull Michael’s hands from his face to clasp them in his lap.

“I really like you, Michael. I thought that maybe it was just because you were the first guy who was nice to me outside of Jake but...it’s like. Yeah, you’re super cute. You’re hot, dude, in that chubby-but-I-don’t-care way. But you’re also like, passionate and sweet. And you also have this mean streak? But like...I dunno man. I love that about you, that you can dish out a mean insult one second and then tell the person all of their good traits five seconds later. You make me feel safe. You make me feel like...like maybe I’m not as awful as I feel.” He reached to pull Michael into a gentle kiss, one hand on his waist as the other moved to lightly grip the back of Michael’s neck. The kiss lasted a moment before Rich broke it, pressing his forehead to Michael’s. “Thank you for giving me a second chance, Michael.” Michael shrugged sheepishly at the words.

“I’d kinda be a dick if I didn’t. I believe in second chances for the most part. And I liked you before the Squip.” He gave him a shy smile. “And I like you now. Even if you’re a total dork.” Rich made an affronted noise, placing a hand on his chest dramatically.

“How dare you. This is an attack on my very personage. I’m insulted, dude.” Michael snorted, and Rich pulled him into his lap, grinning toothily at him as he wrapped muscular arms around Michael’s waist. “So Jake invited you on a date, huh?” He waggled his brows, and Michael gave a groan.

“Yes, and it’s...I don’t know what to do with the two of you, to be honest. Do you guys really want me to choose? How am I suppose to choose? I like you both.” He frowned, fingers running along the collar of Rich’s shirt as he spoke, and Rich slid his hands up Michael’s arms to hold his hands as he gave him a soft smile.

“I don’t really know what Jake wants in this, but I just want you to be happy dude. If that means we date, awesome! But I’m really happy just to know you. And if you pick Jake, I’ll be sad-duh- but like Jake’s also really great so I couldn’t be mad? I love Jakey D. He’s like…he's amazing.” Michael chuckled, cupping Rich’s face and giving him a soft smile.

“Rich...have you ever considered that you might have romantic feelings for Jake?” Rich frowned some, considering Michael’s words.

“Huh. I mean Jake’s hot. We all know that. But do I have like, feelings for him?” Michael tilted his head some, and Rich shifted to kiss him. “Dude, I’m trying to figure this out, stop being so damn cute.” Michael snorted, and Rich shifted them so they could both lay on the couch. “I think I might have romantic feelings for Jake, dude. Huh.” Michael squeezed the arm wrapped around him, worrying his lip for a moment.

“I think he probably has feelings for you too, Rich. You guys are kinda obvious about it, even if you don’t notice it yourselves.” Rich hummed, and Michael cleared his throat. “You guys are probably just projecting your feelings for each other, uh, onto me. Because I’m gay and here and stuff.” He’d thought about it after their date; it really made a lot more sense than the two most popular boys in school suddenly deciding they liked him. As much as he did like both Rich and Jake, he’d rather see the two of them happy together if they were in love or...whatever. He’d stepped aside for Jeremy’s happiness with Christine, he could do it for Rich and Jake.

“What? Dude, no. I’m not projecting shit, Michael. I really, really like you. Yeah, I like Jake too, but I like you just as much. You aren’t, like, a place holder or something. I really really like you. You’re an amazing dude.” Michael flushed at Rich’s words, turning to cuddle against Rich’s chest. 

“Okay. I just-I’d get it, if that’s what was happening, is all.” Rich frowned, wrapping his arms around Michael to hug him tightly.

“Dude. What’s with the low self-esteem all of a sudden? You’re awesome, of course I like you.” Michael nodded, and Rich’s frown grew. “Michael, why don’t you think I actually like you?” Michael traced his fingers over the grafts along Rich’s arm carefully, running his fingertips over the marred skin in slow circles.

“Because I’m just..me. And I’m weird. Jeremy’s Squip wrote me off as detrimental to his rise to popularity. I was so easy to just erase...I’m nothing, unimportant y’know? And you’re...you’re the second most popular guy in our school, Rich. You-and Jake- could have like...anyone you want. It’s hard to picture you guys wanting me.” Rich made a noise of disagreement, shifting until he could look at Michael’s face.

“Okay, what? Why would you think you’re unimportant, Micha?” Michael shrugged, and Rich’s frown grew. “No, did someone tell you that? That you aren’t important?” Michael shrugged again, fingers tightening on Rich’s shirt.

“I mean...you did.” Rich’s brows furrowed in confusion, and Michael sighed. “In September. You were drawing on Jeremy’s binder and Jer asked you why you always picked on him more than me. You said I wasn’t important even on a bullying level.” Rich paled some, and Michael shifted awkwardly. 

“Fuck, Michael. I-shit, I’m so sorry. You’re not unimportant. You’re so, so important, dude. We’d all be Squipped still if it weren’t for you. I’m so freaking sorry I made you feel like that.” Rich tightened his arm around Michael, pressing his face into the back of Michael’s neck. “I’m seriously sorry for everything I’ve ever said or done to you while I had that stupid nano-shithead. You’re so awesome, dude. You’re funny and smart, and you’re so hot, dude. Like...like I freaking adore you’re brain and shit but I dream about your body. You’re...you’re amazing, Michael. And I swear I’m not just saying that to like, get in your pants or something either. I just want you to know that. Like. I don’t just wanna sleep with you dude.” Michael gave a small nod, and Rich pressed a kiss to the skin just below Michael’s ear. “Though like. I do want to. If you ever want to. Sleep with you I mean.” Michael made a soft noise, cheeks bright red as Rich chuckled nervously. “Like I said though, only if you want to. I don’t ever want to pressure you Michael.” Michael twisted to watch Rich a moment; he looked so sincere, and nervous. If was really endearing, the way Rich was worrying his lower lip, gaze soft. Michael pulled him into an awkwardly angled kiss, a quiet noise escaping him as Rich’s arms tightened around him.

“You really dream about my body?” Rich nodded, shifting them until he could pin Michael down to the couch, kissing along his neck. 

“Oh yeah. I have this recurring one where we’re making out on your couch after playing video games, and I spend half of it worshipping your thighs and your tummy before I suck you off.” A blush dusted over Rich’s cheeks as he spoke, and Michael sucked in a sharp breath, the idea appealing.

“You’ve got a serious tummy kink, dude. We should get you some help for that.” Michael teased. “Maybe some immersion therapy.” Rich’s eyes lit up, and he shimmied down Michael’s body some to slowly push his shirt up his stomach as he grinned up at him, checking for any sign he was making Michael uncomfortable. Michael gave him an encouraging smile, and Rich’s grin grew. He pressed a line of kisses across Michael’s stomach, nipping just above his belly button before kissing along his stretch marks.

“You’re like...so fucking beautiful, dude.” Michael made a face, and Rich buried his face in the larger teens stomach with a pleased hum as he rubbed his palms over Michael’s thighs. “I could die happy here.” His voice was muffled against Michael’s skin, and Michael gave a snort as he reached to card his fingers through Rich’s hair.

“On my fat stomach?” Rich frowned, resting his chin on Michael’s stomach to look up at him. 

“Yeah dude. You’re so like, warm. Can I just…” He pressed his lips just above Michael’s hip, trailing kisses down to suck a spot just above the waistband of his pants. “You should feel good about yourself. Yeah, you’re chubby. But you’re so sexy dude. Trust me.” Michael’s cheeks reddened, and Rich grinned. “Seriously, I just really want to do a whole bunch of sexy things to you.” Michael snorted, pushing Rich’s face away from him.

“I’m not going to complain, but I feel like you’re crazy. I’m not sexy.” Rich sighed, shifting back up to cuddle Michael.

“Michael...I’m sorry. I probably didn’t help your self-esteem with all the shit I said to you, huh? But I’m going to make it up to you.” He pressed a kiss to Michael’s temple, hugging him tightly.

“How about for now, we watch a movie and you can cuddle me and my sexy tummy.” Rich snorted, and Michael grinned. 

“Yeah, okay dude.”

 

-+-+-+-

3 am found Michael sitting in his kitchen, a glass of apple juice on the table in front of him as he scrolled through his Instagram feed. He had woken up thirsty, shifting his way out of Rich’s arms to go up to the kitchen. He opened his messages, pulling up Jeremy’s name as he took a sip of his juice.

MM->JH: Hey, are you awake?

He didn’t expect Jeremy to be awake, so when his phone buzzed he jumped slightly. 

JH->MM: What is sleep  
MM->JH: An illusion, obviously  
JH->MM: What’s up, dude? You okay?  
MM->JH: I’m...ehhhh. Just woke up and needed a drink.  
MM->JH: Sort of overwhelmed?  
JH->MM: ???  
JH->MM: What do you mean?  
MM->JH: Rich is in love with Jake.  
JH->MM: ...what?  
MM->JH: Rich. Is in love with Jake.  
JH->MM: Did he tell you that?  
MM->JH: Yeah. Or I told him I thought he might be projecting on me and he admitted he had feelings for Jake.  
JH->MM: How do you feel about that?  
MM->JH: Jake has feelings for Rich too. I can tell.   
MM->JH: I don’t know how I feel.  
MM->JH: Like maybe they want to date each other but they’re just with me because they’re scared to date each other?  
MM->JH: Rich says he finds me attractive but like  
MM->JH: I don’t know how he could.  
MM->JH: I don’t know how anyone could.  
JH->MM: Dude. Come on, you’re totally attractive.  
MM->JH: Jer, don’t. I know what I look like. Every slightly attractive person in our grade’s pretty much fully explained to me in detail why I’m ugly.  
MM->JH: So is he lying? Is  
MM->JH: am I just a placeholder until they get together?  
JH->MM: I really don’t think that’s it, Michael. They both REALLY like you from what I can tell.  
MM->JH: Okay but can I point out please  
MM->JH: You didn’t realize I had a crush on you for six years.  
JH->MM: Look.  
JH->MM: Hey. Okay. One, rude.  
JH->MM: Two, we are past that Michael. Double rude.  
JH->MM: And three! Christine’s the one who pointed it out to me so there. It must be true.  
MM->JH: Okay but what if  
MM->JH: She’s wrong  
MM->JH: And they’re going to get together once Jake realizes he’s in love with Rich  
MM->JH: And I’ll be Forever Alone. Forever, Jeremy. Alone. In my basement of sadness and weed.  
MM->JH: Like it doesn’t make any sense for anyone to like me ever and Rich is literally just downstairs and I was so happy like when I woke up next to him and im panicking dude  
JH->MM: Okay. Do you need me to call you? I’m calling you.

Michael groaned as his phone rang, picking up as he ran a hand through his hair. “What if I’m just always a placeholder Jer? I’m gross and annoying and totally uncool and definitely not dateable!” Jeremy took a deep breath as Michael’s ramble ended, exhaling slowly. 

“Michael. You need to stop thinking you’re like, unlovable. You’re really amazing, and anyone would be so lucky to have you as their boyfriend. And even if Rich and Jake like each other they both really like you so like...maybe you guys could be poly? That’s a thing! You’ve got a lot of love to give, and you deserve to be spoiled by two guys who like, really like you.” Michael huffed, turning his glass in his hands. 

“You think I’m overthinking this.” Jeremy made a noise of agreement, and Michael sighed. “I can’t not overthink this stuff, Jeremy. It’s not like anyone’s ever shown an interest in me before. I don’t think it’s unreasonable to be suspicious when the two most popular guys in our school suddenly decide they like me.” Jeremy sighed, and Michael let out a huff. 

“Aren’t you always the one telling me that sometimes you just have to let stuff happen? Live the experience of now or whatever?” Michael grunted, and Jeremy yawned. “Enjoy the cute boys, Mike. Stop psyching yourself out; you’re a total catch. Cute, funny, smart. Loyal, too. Anyone would be lucky to have you- hell, if I liked boys I’d probably have already proposed to you by now. Okay?” Michael sighed, downing the last of his juice before moving to put his glass in the sink. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll try to just...let it happen. Thanks for talking to me at ass o’clock, dude.” Jeremy chuckled, and Michael couldn’t help but smile at the sound. 

“Any time Michael. I’m totally gunna go crash now though? If you’re good?” 

“Yeah, I’m going to go crawl back into bed too. Don’t want Rich to wake up and wonder where I am. Sweet dreams Jer.” Jeremy made a tired sound, and Michael ended the call. He returned to bed, giving Rich a fond look; the blond had curled around Michael’s pillow in his absence and looked adorable as he softly snored. Michael crawled onto the bed, immediately finding himself pulled into Rich’s strong arms, and he sighed softly as he got comfortable. 

Just let stuff happen. He could do that.


	9. Chapter 9

“Has anyone seen Michael today? I borrowed his iPod yesterday and promised to return it today, but I haven’t seen him.” Christine slumped in her seat as she posed the question, looking around the group as she pulled a tuna sandwich from her lunch bag. Chloe and Brooke both shrugged, and Jake frowned as he glanced around the lunch room. It had been a few days since the four boys had played video games together, and Jake thought a moment on if he'd seen the other teen at all that day. 

“Actually, I haven’t seen him all day. Jeremy? Did you get a ride with him this morning?” Jeremy shook his head, reaching across the table to take Christine’s grapefruit cup. 

“No, he texted me to tell me he wasn’t feeling good and said he was staying home. I checked in with Maxine and she says he has a fever. Probably caught that cold that’s going around the tech crew.” Chloe snorted, flicking her hair over her shoulder as Jeremy spoke. 

“I told him not to proxy make out with Dustin, those two nerds keep sharing drinks while they hide in the tech booth.” She took a sip of her soda, leaning against Brooke. “It’s gross, we all know that Dustin doesn’t understand basic human hygiene. No offense, Christine. Your cousin’s gross.” Christine snorted, shaking her head as she chewed her bite of sandwich. 

“No, you’re totally right. Dustin’s a sweet guy but he’s kinda gross.” Chloe nodded, and Jake shifted his attention to Rich, whose focus seemed to be on his phone. 

"What are you doin' dude?" He asked, nudging the shorter teen to catch his attention. Rich glanced up, giving Jake a curious look before waving his phone.

"Checking in on Michael. He's got a bad fever, keeps saying he doesn't want us to come see him and get sick. I feel bad though, because he definitely sounds like he feels like shit." Jake frowned, pulling out his own phone and opening his messages to Michael. 

JD->MM: Hey, how u feeling dude? 

It took a few moments for a response to appear, considerably long in comparison to Michael's usual texting habits. 

MM->JD: I'm dyi g piglet   
MM->JD:*dying 

Jake snorted, turning his phone towards Rich for him to read. "He can't be feeling too sick if he's memeing at me, right? We should skip last period study hall and go see him." Rich nodded, typing something on his phone before turning to Jeremy. 

"Hey, Heere, what sort of soup does Mikey likey when he's sick?" Jeremy made a face, leaning on his arm as Rich gave him an expectant look. 

“Uh. Egg drop, from the chinese place down near the 711. Are you guys going to go see him?” Rich nodded, and Jeremy turned to pull a binder out of his bag. “Cool, you can bring him his homework then. I was going to, but if I don’t have to bus across town all the better man.” He handed over the binder, and Rich took it to tuck into his own bag. 

“Yeah, no worries man. We got it.” Jeremy gave a mock salute, and Jake leaned across the table some to grin at him. 

“We’re gunna skip out last period to go see him. That should get us brownie points, right?” Jeremy frowned slightly, giving a small shrug as he opened his pudding. 

“I mean...yes? Michael just likes being around people who he’s comfortable with when he’s sick. Usually I go spend time with him but I can’t afford to get sick, my really old grandmother is staying with us this week and she'd probably die if she caught a cold..” Jake nodded, and Jeremy looked between him and Rich before sighing. “He likes purple gatorade when he’s sick, too.” Rich gave him a thumbs up, and Jake pushed himself up from the chair he’d been sitting in to grab his backpack. 

“Cool. We’ll grab some of that too then. We’ll catch you guys on the flip side.” Rich gave a salute, getting up and grabbing both his and Jake’s bags before following Jake out of the cafeteria. They made their way out to the parking lot, Jake ranting about the pop quiz he’d had in history class, and as they reached Jake’s car Rich tugged on Jake’s sleeve to stop him.

“Hey, can we talk a minute before we go?” Jake gave him a questioning look, and Rich reached to unlock and open the door, waiting until Jake was settled in the passenger seat before getting into the driver's seat. 

“Yeah, dude. Whats up? You okay?” Jake gave him a worried look, turning to face him fully as Rich fidgeted with his jacket sleeve. 

“I uh. Okay. Hmm.” Rich chewed his lip for a moment before turning to face forward in his seat, gripping the steering wheel as he took a deep breath. “Okay. So like, Michael and I had a big talk the other day. When we all played video games and then Jeremy’s dad drove you home and I stayed over at Mike’s?” Jake gave a slow nod, frowning some, and Rich cleared his throat. “We were talking and he sort of brought something up, and like he was totally right, or sort of I guess because then he was really wrong about stuff too? Like he was right about one thing and then wrong about another. You know?” Jake’s expression turned confused, and Rich gave a hefty sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. “I like you dude. Like, romantically and shit. And it’s okay if you don’t like me too- like I don’t expect you too. And I still really like Michael. So. Uh. Yeah.” He fidgeted in his seat some, unable to look at Jake as he waited for him to respond. There was a moment of silence before Jake cleared his throat. 

“You...like me? Romantically?” Rich nodded, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel nervously as he glanced at Jake out of the corner of his eye. Jake didn’t seem upset, which was good, though he didn’t look much of...anything, really. It was like he was trying to process the information, and after a moment he cleared his throat. 

“I mean...that’s cool? I think I like you too? I mean… I”I like the idea of kissing you. Spending time with you doing like… Couple stuff. So...yeah." Rich let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, offering Jake a small smile. 

“So like...romantically?” Jake nodded, and Rich’s smile grew some. “Cool. Cool, that’s….that’s cool.” Jake returned the smile, rubbing the back of his neck some. 

“I still really like Michael though. So...what does that mean?” Rich shrugged a little, starting the car. 

“I mean, being poly’s a thing. Right?” Jake gave a small nod, and Rich hummed. “And Michael likes both of us. We already know that. And you like me, and I like you...so like…that’s not that hard to figure out right? We can just…date each other. All three of us.” He offered Jake a hesitant smile, which Jake returned, and pulled out of the school parking lot.

“I mean...I’m okay with that? But we should probably talk about it with Michael too. Obviously. Duh.” Rich chuckled, and Jake prodded him. “Lets go get some soup and shit and make our boy feel better, yeah?” 

\---

“Michael.”

Michael gave a soft groan, pulling his pillow over his head more and giving a shiver. It sure sounded like Rich was somewhere above him, but he knew he’d told the blond not to come see him while he was sick. 

“Hey, come on Mikey. You gotta eat something dude.” 

And that definitely could not be Jake somewhere near wherever Rich was, because he had explicitly told Rich he didn’t want anyone around him that could get sick, damnit. 

“Micha, wakie wakie babe. Your mom says you’ve been sleeping all day, you need some nutrients man. Open them eyes.” Michael groaned again, blinking his eyes open as he pulled the pillow from his face to see two grinning faces hovering over him. 

“What are you guys doing here?” He croaked, throat painfully sore as he struggled to get the energy to push himself up into a seated position. He felt like absolute shit- which made no sense to him, since he’d felt fine the day before. Rich grinned as he set down a bag on his side table, moving to sit on the side of the bed and reaching to feel Michael’s forehead as Jake pulled the soup and the drink from the bag. 

“Well, Jeremy said you like to be cuddled when you’re sick. I can’t really afford to be too cuddly without protection- you know, the grafts and all- but I brought this!” Rich pulled a medical face mask from his pocket and slipped it on, giving a thumbs up. “I look rad. I drew a shark mouth on it like a boss. And Jake’s like, super immunity will keep him safe. He like, barely ever gets sick.” Michael coughed harshly into the crook of his elbow, leaning into Rich as he gave a miserable groan while Jake slipped in behind him with the bowl of soup and the gatorade. "Dude you're hella burning up though. Do you have meds?" Michael shrugged, giving another body wracking cough as Jake opened the gatorade for him, handing it over and rubbing his chest gently. 

"Ma left some flu meds here somewhere, but they aren't helping." Rich winced at how raw Michael sounded, gently guiding the bottle to the sick teens lips to get him to take a sip as Jake opened up the soup. 

"Maybe we need to get you new medicine if the ones your moms giving you aren't working." The tallest of the trio stated worriedly, placing the soup carefully in Michael's lap for him to eat. Michael ate a few spoonfuls, sighing at Jake's words. 

"She's given me a few different types but no luck so far. Mami thinks I have pneumonia or something but like I felt fine yesterday. I dunno." He gave a small shrug, the bowl shaking dangerously in his lap, and Jake frowned as he reached to pick it up again.

“How ‘bout I hang onto this bowl. Better than you accidentally spilling it all over yourself.” Michael nodded as Rich moved to search the side table for any medication Camille might have left for Michael. 

“There’s some cough syrup and a pack of flu medication? The cough syrup might be good at least, cause that cough sounds like it hurts Micha.” Michael nodded, sniffling as he watched Rich measure out the recommended dosage. He took it, downing it like a shot before making a face at the taste, giving Rich the cup back. “That should help some, dude. Is it better to sit up or lay down?” Michael frowned, shifting slightly in his spot as he considered the question.

“Sitting up. I feel like my lungs are full of like...jello.” Rich wrinkled his nose at that, and Jake shifted them once he set the soup aside to half lay, half sit with Michael supported against his chest. 

“Better?” He asked, and Michael gave a nod. 

“Yeah, thanks. You guys seriously didn’t have to come here while I’m sick though...I’m gunna feel bad if either of you get sick.” Rich snorted, gently patting Michael’s leg through the blanket. 

“Hey, we knew the risks dude. Don’t even worry about it; we wanted to come take care of you. Oh! And we talked about us. Like Jake-me us, and a little all of us ‘us’? But less that one, since you weren’t there to talk to about it too. Jake knows how I feel about him. He likes me too.” He squeezed Michael’s knee, giving him a look. “And we both still like you a lot. So you’re not getting rid of us that easily.” Michael chewed his lip, and Jake tightened the arm around him slightly. 

“What do you think about trying a poly relationship?The three of us, equal partners.” Rich watched him hopefully as he considered Jakes words, rolling the idea over in his mind for a long moment. 

“I...you’re serious? You guys want me too?” Jake’s chest hurt at the uncertainty in Michael’s voice, the casual surprise that they wanted him too.

“Of course we want you too, Michael. What...why wouldn’t we? We both told you we really like you.” Michael shrugged at Jake’s words, fingers curling into his blanket.

“I just sort of figured I was a placeholder while the two of you figured out you liked each other, honestly?” He winced at the look Rich gave him, shifting awkwardly as the shorter teen took his hands. 

“Dude. No. I like Jake, yeah, but I have some serious feelings for you too. I really admire you, and like...okay. You know when we were at Chloe’s place two weeks ago, I think? When we had that classic monster movie marathon?” Michael nodded; they had spent two days in Chloe’s multimedia room watching them. “You were explaining how they made the costumes, and you were just...glowing, man, so fucking enthusiastic. You were gorgeous, just...ugh. All I could think was, like, how could I get you to look at me with half the love in your eyes that you had for old monster movies?” He chuckled, bringing Michael’s hands up to kiss his knuckles. 

“And I totally fell for you when you helped me with all the school work we missed while we were in the hospital and with my physio and stuff. Just like...you didn’t have to help us catch up. You don’t have to be so nice to us, especially after how we treated you before, but it’s like...even when you’re being mean, you kinda aren’t?” He shrugged, flushing some as MIchael twisted to look at him. 

“Oh.” Jake offered him a smile, and Rich nudged him gently.

“Plus you're super hot. So yeah. Definitely not a place holder, okay?” We both really like you.” Michael nodded, shifting to cough into his elbow as Jake rubbed his back. 

“So does this make us boyfriends?” Michael rasped, taking the bottle of Gatorade and taking a sip. 

“Do you want to be our boyfriend?” Rich asked, almost nervously. Michael fell quiet for a moment before giving a small nod.

"Yeah. I'd like to give it a try, at least." He offered a shy smile, laughing as Jake pulled him closer to cuddle against him. 

"Awesome. That's totally awesome, Michael. I really want to kiss you right now but also you're really sick so." Rich stated, pouting a little as Michael laughed a bit harder, the laugh turning into a harsh cough after a minute. 

"You could kiss Jake. Jake's not sick." Michael offered, shaking his head some as Jake rubbed his chest soothingly, perking up at the idea. 

"You could totally kiss me. A plus idea Mike. Rich, we're dating a genius." Michael snorted, shifting to the side as Rich eagerly pulled Jake into a somewhat tender kiss, coughing into his arm. 

“I mean, you’re dating me if this plague doesn’t kill me.” He whined, causing Rich to pull back from Jake to give him a sympathetic look. 

“Dude. Why don’t we put on a movie and have a cuddle while you try to nap, huh?” Michael gave a small nod at that, shifting to get more comfortable on Jake as Rich went to look through the movies stacked beside his vcr-dvd combo atop his t.v. "I want to be surprised that you even own this many VHS tapes but I'm totally not." Rich stated, chuckling as he sorted through some of the movies to pull out a DVD case. "Oh shit, let's be anime guys. We're watching Howls Moving Castle." Jake raised a brow as Michael gave a snort, and once Rich had the DVD in and the t.v on he crawled back onto the bed, cuddling up to Michael's side after tucking the blanket more securely around him. 

" Thanks for ignoring me and coming to see me anyways, guys." Michael murmured, eyes closing as the previews started. Jake squeezed his arms, kissing the top of Michael's head, and Rich shifted to lift his mask enough to kiss Michael's cheek. 

"Anytime, Michael."


End file.
